


Faceted [Making Minor Edits!]

by ad_i



Series: Haikyuu!Oneshot Books [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Business AU, College, College AU, Condoms, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gang AU, Gangs, Lemon, M/M, Mafia AU, Mercenaries, Office AU, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmates, ansgty, haikyuu oneshots, kinda sad, mafia, some of my chapters are gender neutral bc i forget to add reader pronouns LMAO???, sorry if i write too much abt oikawa i love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 35,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: Hello! Your one-stop place for Haikyuu oneshots are here! Fluff and angst galore! Hope you enjoy and stay posted because I have many more oneshots to come!HAIKYUU CHARACTERS X READER ONESHOTS――――――――――――――――――↳ Started: 04/21/2020↳ Ended: (Ongoing)!!𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗧 𝗠𝗬 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗞 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥--𝗜 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗨𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗬 𝗛𝗨𝗡𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗨𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗚.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble & Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kinoshita Hisashi/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Narita Kazuhito/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!Oneshot Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744099
Comments: 458
Kudos: 1276





	1. 𝙒𝙚𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚!

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

_"I was lost in the grandeur of your words, the atmosphere you created, and the emotions you stirred. It was beautiful."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*Hi there!*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Thank you so much for visiting my one-shot book, I'm so glad you're here. Please enjoy my works to your heart's content and know that this is a comfort spot for you. I hope you find solace in these chapters as I do in writing them.

The name of my book is _Faceted_ mainly due to the different ideas I'm trying to cater to, but also because of the many different, complex emotions I want to display and capture as well.

Comments and positive feedback is greatly appreciated, I love hearing back from you guys.

You can navigate through my chapters using this key:

_Angst = (A)_

_Fluff = (F)_

_Angst + Fluff = (A/F)_

Also, some of my chapters are on occasion gender-neutral, mostly because the reader's pronouns are not really mentioned. Regardless of the reader's gender or pronouns, it can still be read as a gender-neutral insert. :)

Please be sure to heed the trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter and please do not plagiarize or steal my works. And do not worry, I'm quite good at finding those who plagiarize--the result is usually not very pretty. :))) 

If you see my works on anything other than Ao3 or Tumblr (@hinatabokehinata) IT IS NOT ME!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW RIGHT AWAY!!!

Please enjoy! Thank you once again for stopping by and reading!

Sincerely,

_Adi <3_

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊


	2. 𝙑𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙮⇢𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖 𝙏𝙤𝙤𝙧𝙪 (𝘼)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝙊𝙍𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】  
> 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿 𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙮  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [Kicking off with angst for Oikawa!]  
> ↳ [This chapter really reminds me of Playdate by Melanie Martinez]

_"My heart is so full for you-I wish it was empty."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You sat at the edge of the bed, your weight dipping into it. Your clothes were strewn all over the floor, your undergarments hanging loosely off of the chair behind Oikawa's desk, you shivered slightly. You stared at you clothing, feeling emptier than you did before you had shown up to his apartment. The way that his scent was all around you made your heart ache even more.

He was always within your reach, but yet he seemed so far, so distant, _so cold_. 

You lifted yourself up slowly from the bed you and Oikawa were tangled together in not too long ago, you looked behind you, making sure that you didn't wake the boy up. Silently, you slipped on your clothes and rearranged everything that was knocked over last night, you both had lost yourself in the moment and lust had taken over your senses so firmly neither one of you bothered to be graceful. 

You headed towards his bedroom door, not before looking back and giving a longing gaze, you shook your head and scoffed at yourself. You originally became his bed-mate to ease the emptiness in your heart, and now you were leaving his room more often than so, with your heart completely shattered. 

"Leaving so early?" Oikawa called out in a sweet voice, you turned and nodded, not feeling the need to return the same sweetness.

You knew it was all a show.

"Clean up with me before you go at least," He urged as he nodded his head in the direction of his bathroom. Again, you shook your head, your heart was screming for you to stay, but your mind knew better than to do that and allow for the aching in your chest to grow.

"No, it's fine-"

"Take your clothes off and get in with me," He said pointedly as he interrupted you, you went quiet, recognizing his tone as one of the more sterner and genuine ones. One that he had only used with his volleyball teammates, and occasionally with you. 

He walked off into the bathroom and you began to undress once more. Sometimes it gave you hope, that tone of his, maybe he did see you as more than a bed-mate, but reality would always settled back in.

After all, you were just his number one hoe, nothing more, nothing less. And it's been like that for months upon months, you knew it wasn't going to change. Yet you kept your distance like you were supposed to, never going to his games and never going out of your way to see him. 

You entered the bathroom timidly, shivering as you made contact with the cold tile. Pushing the shower curtain to the side you joined Oikawa, his eyes drinking in every inch of your exposed skin. Turning you back towards him he pulled you closer, the warm water above head running down your bodies. Placing his chin in the crook of your neck, he closed his eyes and hummed softly, running his lathered hands over your sides. 

Heat rose to your cheeks, the setting you were in was definitely a warm one.

But you could't help but notice how cold Oikawa's hands and body felt against yours.

* * *


	3. 𝙎𝙪𝙗𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙘𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨⇢𝙆𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙮𝙖𝙢𝙖 𝙏𝙤𝙗𝙞𝙤 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙆𝘼𝙂𝙀𝙔𝘼𝙈𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝘽𝙄𝙊 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [for those of you who keep up with me, this is just a repost of another work, I just wanted to put it in here :)]

_"I've come to love you so much, my subconscious trusts you blindly."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

The little touches, the sweet glances, the feathery brushes through your hair, all things that Kageyama had become used to do doing without even knowing it. You calmed his senses, easing his frown lines and replacing his grumpy face with a placid one with just your presence.

Sitting on the bench on a small, unoccupied park, the late summer breeze softly brushed through your tresses as you fiddled with your phone. Kageyama returned from the nearby convince store with a small box of milk and a sweet snack for you. Naturally he found his seat next to you, pulling you into his side so your head was resting on his shoulder. You gave him a small smile as he silently handed you the sweet, murmuring a quiet thank you as you put your phone away. 

Reaching up you pecked his cheek and a blush rose to his face, as you turned away and munched away on the snack. He finally noticed the position you both were in, hyper-aware of every breath and sigh you made. Without thinking twice about it he had pulled you into him, his body and arms encasing you, he smiled slightly, happy you were always by his side. He smile growing wider as he remembered when he first met you in class. As if you were reading his thoughts,

"Tobio?" You called out his name, he replied with a content yet questioning 'hmm?' as he braided a small section of your hair, "you're awfully quiet...reminiscing about something?" you asked sweetly as you glanced up at him, a small smile graced your lips as you saw his face. His brows furrowed and a blush rising, he always looked like that when you were right about something he didn't blatantly state,

"I-It's nothing..." He pouted as he looked away, you chuckled quietly as you traced circles onto his hand, staring into the sunset, the brilliant hues of red, gold, and pink danced around in the sky and onto clouds. "Thank you for staying." He muttered suddenly, slightly surprised you stopped tracing circles and looked back up at him, Kageyama was rarely sappy, "There were so many times you could have left, but you stayed, thank you for that." You smiled,

"I wouldn't have left, even if it meant risking everything, and I never will Tobio." Kageyama gasped a little, he knew you were being genuine, but he never knew how you were so good with words. You were able to so easily convey how you felt for him, something he wasn't very good at.

Taking in a deep breath, a determined look crossed his face, he had to make sure you knew how much you mattered to him. Even if he wasn't great with words,

"(y/n), I-I want you to know..." he began, his voice wavering a little as he struggled to find the right words to tell you, you noticed this and smiled, waiting patiently you clasped your hand around his gently, meeting his gorgeous blue eyes with yours you urged him on. He let out a sigh of relief, once again doing your magic on him, he smiled knowing that there was no pressure, "I want you to know I love you, more than anything in the world. The idea of putting your complete trust in someone was foreign to me until...you. You've always held my hand through every low and you didn't leave, even when I took it out on you. Meeting you was like letting out a breath I'd been holding in for years...it felt right, it felt good...I'm not good at words or at trusting people but, I've come to love you so much, that my subconscious trusts you blindly. And I'm okay with that...more than okay." and grin languidly spread on his lips as he looked back at you, he flinched a little upon doing so. Your eyes were wide, your face displayed complete shock but,

You heart was beating uncontrollably, butterflies flapped around in your stomach, and a there was something in your chest that you swear it was about to burst. Nothing could explain how much love you felt for your beloved boyfriend right now. You wished time would just stop in this moment as you both stared at each other, the warm wind sweeping through both of you and the last of the suns rays kissed you both. 

Kageyama's cheeks were almost as pink as the setting sky when you pulled him into you, your lips meeting softly. Capturing his lips with yours, you kissed him softly, his scent swirling in around you. Your legs felt weak and you felt hazy as he returned the kiss, your senses exploding with happiness. The two of you finally broke away, smiles gracing both of your lips.

You truly wished time would just stop in this moment.

"I love you," he said, "more than you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [please enjoy and support me! :)] 
> 
> ↳ [don't forget to leave a comment!]


	4. 𝙋𝙝𝙡𝙚𝙜𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙘⇢𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙆𝙚𝙞 (𝘼/𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙆𝙄𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙈𝘼 𝙆𝙀𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏/𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝙃𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [a bit of a angsty/fluff-ish one with our boy tsukki!]

_"I never really know how you're feeling. You're always so quiet, my beloved."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You'd always thought that your first boyfriend would be an overzealous, rambling, obnoxious ball of sunshine.

That was definitely not the case with Tsukishima Kei.

He was quite the opposite, to be completely honest. Quiet, calm, and reserved--he was almost like the moon when compared to the sun. And while you didn't really mind him being the calm, serene person he was, you couldn't help but feel a little neglected sometime. 

He never really showered you with compliments or expressed his feelings for you very openly, like you dreamed. Sometimes you felt like you were a bit of a bother to him, unable to read him at times, wondering when his eyes would glaze over as you spoke.

"(y/n)--if that's how you feel, maybe you need to talk to Tsukishima." Your friend suggested as she sipped on her drink, "And to be honest, if he doesn't make you feel loved or special, what's the point of being with him?" She continued, 

That's it, that's what you wanted. Just to feel loved, to feel special and wanted.

But you couldn't simply force that out of someone.

"I-I don't know (f/n), I don't want to pressure him or make things go too fast for him," you said sadly, "after all, I have to take his feelings into consideration too." Your eyes traveled along the courtyard of your school, your eyes resting on the familiar spot you both had met. A small bench near the baseball field, you found him sitting there and he looked quite stressed, so you decided to offer him a pork bun and an ear to vent to.

And that was the same spot you told him you liked him, many, many months later. You remember the faint blush on his cheeks as he murmured out 'I like you too.'

You were overjoyed, barely able to contain your excitement, but you didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so you just gave him a small smile. You never thought that months into your relationship you'd still be walking on eggshells around him.

"I-I'm sure he likes me, he's just not very vocal about it..." You said to your friend.

But you internally cursed at yourself for being so unsure when you said that.

~*~

 _"TSUKKI!!!!"_ A voice called out from behind Tsukishima, the blond boy's brow twitched in annoyance as he turned towards the familiar voice. 

"Yamaguchi..." He replied, unbothered, "What has you screaming like a child?" He asked, genuinely concerned about what could have riled his friend up so much. Yamaguchi was panting, he placed his hands on his knees and tried his best to catch hi breath. 

"(y/n)--!" he coughed out, Tsukishima's brow rose at the mention of your name, and his hands set down on the desk, had something happened to you? "She's unsure! She's unsure about...um, you!"

Tsukishima stared at the boy, completely confused.

"...what."

"I was looking for her earlier, and I assumed she was on the rooftop, so I went up there and overheard her and her friend talking about you!"

"You were _eavesdropping_ on my girlfriend?" Tsukishima asked, clearly annoyed, "I know you're her friend and all but--"

"No! Tsukki it's not like that!" He interrupted, "I would've walked in on them, but (y/n) sounded so sad. She was saying how you aren't really vocal with your feelings and stuff...and her friend was suggesting that she leaves you if you don't make her feel loved."

Tsukishima's eyes widened a bit. And for the first time, he had no sarcastic remark, no sneering comment.

Did he really neglect you so much that you had gotten to the point of thinking about leaving him?

"I mean...(y/n) defended you and all, and it sounded like she really didn't want to pressure you and take things too fast but she just sounded so unsure...I think you should really talk to her Tsukki." Yamaguchi finished slowly, Tsukishima nodded, he seemed calm on the outside. 

But on the inside his mind was swirling full of emotions. Where had he gone wrong? Why were you unsure? But what pained him the most is that he realized,

He failed to make you feel loved.

~*~

You walked home, alone, as per usual. Tsukishima had volleyball practice most days and insisted that you didn't waste your time, waiting for his practice to be over, and head home. A frown etched over your features, you knew you liked him as he liked you, but that pang of sadness didn't leave your chest.

"(y/n)!" You heard a familiar voice call out from behind you, you turned, and you could've sworn your heart leapt when you saw him. 

"Kei!" You called out back to him, a smile gracing your lips. "Do you not have practice today?" You asked, noticing he wasn't in his usual volleyball clothing, but rather his uniform. He shook his head,

"No, let me walk you home, okay?" He asked softly, you nodded happily,

"Okay!"

The walk home was quite, both of you drinking in the quiet afternoon and peacefully walking side-by-side, until you felt a large hand clasp around yours. You looked down, almost gasping when you recognized it was Kei. He looked off to the side, a faint blush on his cheeks,

"(y/n)," he started, "I really, really like you. And I'm sorry if I don't always show it, but I'm gonna do my best to do so..." he murmured quietly, "don't forget that okay?" he said pointedly as he turned back to you, you smiled.

"Of course Kei, always and forever." You said sweetly as you tightened your grip around his hand gently, not before pulling him off to your favorite bun shop, "Come on Kei! I want pork buns!"

He smiled, a small smile he only had for you and you only.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [please enjoy and support me! :)]  
> ↳ [don't forget to leave a comment!]


	5. 𝘼𝙬𝙧𝙮⇢𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖 𝙏𝙤𝙤𝙧𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝙊𝙍𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝘼𝙐 + 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿 𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙢𝙨  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [i wanted to do a bit of a fluff thing with Oikawa, he's such a big dork at heart!]

_"I thought I had smooth moves, but then I met her and I was nothing but a blushing train-wreck!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Iwa-chan...look." Oikawa nudged his friend as he walked towards the building ahead, the two boy were walking to a lecture they had in a bit and OIkawa spotted the pretty flower he's had his eyes on for awhile. "It's her!"

Iwaizumi's eyes fell on your figure and a mixture of pity and annoyance washed over him,

"Please don't tell me you're going to harass that poor girl," He groaned, knowing his friend was going to pull some dumb shit on you. You stood there, unaware of the boys approaching you, tapping away at your phone as you waited for your friend. Oikawa scoffed,

"Iwa-chan, it's not harassment if you're as good-looking as I am" He said as he looked directly to his side at Iwaizumi.

Your ears perked up at that statement and you quickly glanced up, noticing that a certain brunette was about to stroll right into you, engrossed in his conversation with his scowling friend. 

Oikawa counted in his head, as soon as you two would collide, he'd put on his princely charm and get your number. He was a genius!

_3...2...1...!_

You swiftly moved to the side, still staring at your phone, avoiding any impact with the brunette. Shock splayed on his face as he slowly passed by, his friend snorted from laughter, barely controlling himself.

Oikawa grinned to himself slyly, "You laugh now Iwa-chan...but I always have a plan up my sleeve!" He said quietly to a laughing Iwaizumi. Quickly and not noticeably, he pulled out his handkerchief _~~(yes it's oikawa we're talking about of course he has a fcking handkerchief)~~_ and allowed it to fall to the ground.

_Of course! She'd notify me right away! And then I can talk to her and-!_

"Uh, hey! Dude with the glasses!" You called out, Oikawa winced slightly at the word _'dude'_ but put on a charming smile regardless, 

"Yes?" He asked in an over-the-top sweet voice, you gave him a unsure smile and held up your hand. 

**_Fuck._ **

There in your hand was the grape flavored condom he had dropped instead of his handkerchief. His eyes went wide, both he and his friend stood frozen. What was even more embarrassing it that there was a big, eggplant emoji plastered on to the shiny purple packaging. 

"You dropped this...Mr. Grape" You said quietly, a small yet sly smile growing on your face. You discreetly handed him the item, trying not to draw too much attention "Be careful with that stuff, if it was someone else, they'd make a spectacle out of you."

He blushed furiously, his plan had gone completely wrong. What would he do now?!

"This idiot was trying to drop his handkerchief, but dropped that instead." Iwaizumi cut in, Oikawa glared at him, how could his friend betray him like this?! "He was just trying to get your attention, but failed...twice." He snickered, you smiled a bit, finding his actions quite endearing.

"Well you have my attention now," You finally tell him, "How about I get your number?"

He grinned his princely grin once more, who knew that Iwa-chan would be the best wing-man ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [please enjoy and support me! :)]


	6. 𝙎𝙥𝙚𝙚𝙘𝙝𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨⇢𝙆𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙤 𝙏𝙚𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙆𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙊 𝙏𝙀𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [a lil' fluff when smooth guy Kuroo is stunned at the sight of you :)]  
> ↳ [I feel like Kuroo is a bit OOC here :(( I always struggle when writing his character]

_"And I saw you in that moment--and in it you were beautiful."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuurooooo" You drawled out as you spoke to your friend over the phone, "stop nagging me you man-cat, I told you I just wanted to look nice!" 

"Yeah, yeah-" He waved you off from the other side, you could practically hear his eye roll, "I don't understand why you try so hard--you don't even need the effort to look pretty~" He shamelessly flirted, heat rose to your cheeks, despite the many years of knowing Kuroo, you'd never get used to his flirtatious comments.

"S-Shut up..." You muttered as he laughed heartily, "I'll meet you at the amusement park in 10!" You called out before hanging up. Tapping the red orb or your screen you held your phone to your chest, your heart still beating a little fast from his comment. Heck! Your heart was beating from this whole ordeal! The new amusement park near your apartment had opened recently and you made plans exclusively with him to visit the park.

Under normal circumstances, this would have definitely been a date, but you didn't really know how Kuroo felt exactly towards you. Even though he'd been your closest friend for the longest time (and secret crush), you could never really read his feelings, especially since he covered them up with his charm and flirty comments. You decided that just how he was, and thought of you as nothing more than a friend. It made you sad, to be completely honest, but you knew better than to ruin your perfectly amazing friendship.

Looking one last time in the mirror, you slipped your shoes on and headed out the door, barely able to contain your excitement.

~*~

Kuroo tapped his foot on the sidewalk impatiently, he tugged lightly on his shirt as he searched for you. You weren't late, but had you arrived earlier you could've spent more time together, every moment Kuroo shared with you seemed so precious to him--just like you.

He looked down on his outfit, he had dressed casually, but nicer than he did on usual occasions. He didn't really know whether or not to consider this a date and he didn't want to rush things and make you uncomfortable.

But _oh_ the things he'd do just to have you as his girlfriend, he shook his head from his thoughts. 

_She probably doesn't even like you, let's not ruin this perfectly good friendship._

"Kuroo!" a voice called out, taking him away from his thoughts. A smile immediately made it's way to Kuroo's face, he looked up and-

_Wow._

He couldn't do anything but stare at you, his mouth gaping open like a fish. You really took your time with your appearance today. You were clad in casual clothes as well, but he noticed every accessory, every makeup technique, and every little detail you paid close attention to. You looked _absolutely beautiful_ , and that smile you wore on your face made his heart do leaps and bounds.

There was only one person in this world that could turn someone as confident as _Kuroo_ into a little _grade-school boy_ \--and that was you.

"Kuroo? What's wrong? Your face is so red!" You exclaimed as you cupped his cheeks, you actions making him go even redder, "Do you not feel good? You do feel a bit warm..." He did his best to regain his composure and placed his hands on yours,

"I'm fine darling, it's just the heat getting to me" He smiled as he reassured you, you felt your cheeks heat up a little as a group of girls passing by gushed at you both,

_'What a cute couple!'_ One of them squealed, you looked down retracting you hands,

"I think the heat's getting to me too," You laughed, Kuroo smiled as he looped his arm with yours and led you to the entrance.

"You look really pretty today (y/n)" He said quietly, you looked up at him, ready to scold him for being a flirt again. But you stopped once you met his eyes, which were nothing but genuine, "I mean it, you literally took my breath away when I first saw you."

You flustered,

"That's sweet of you Kuroo. You're too nice to me." You said quietly as you looked around, he chuckled,

"Of course I'm too nice to you!" he said swiftly, not paying attention to the string of words that were about to leave his mouth, "What kind of a man would I be if I wasn't an absolute prince for the girl I like?"

* * *

_p.s. from the author-chan: you proceeded to become incredibly embarrassed and blow up, but eventually, you told him you liked him too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [please enjoy and support me! :)]  
> ↳ [thank you for 1k hits!!!]


	7. 𝙒𝙚𝙚⇢𝘽𝙤𝙠𝙪𝙩𝙤 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝘽𝙊𝙆𝙐𝙏𝙊 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙊𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [reader is shorter than kou]  
> ↳ [he's so cute I love him :)]

_"I had to stop for a second--you just looked so damn cute!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Stupid!" You jumped, "Piece!" you jumped again, "of shit!" you wailed out quietly as you jumped on last time. You were currently writing an essay for your professor and somehow the one book you needed to properly write the essay with was on the tallest shelf in the library. "Just my luck..." you muttered, you bent your knees slightly and made another jump--

futile, your efforts were.

A hushed snicker came from behind you, you whipped your head around, already annoyed from not being able to reach the shelf.

_And now someone has the audacity to laugh at me? Curse this short predicament!!!_

Your eyes met with a owl-like boy, his dyed hair sticking up straight. His pretty golden eyes held a hint of mischief. In other circumstances you would have thought that he was definitely handsome,

"S-Sorry, you just looked so cute trying to get that book." He says between giggles, "You know with your fists balled up and everything--too adorable for me to pass up." You flustered, looking down at the carpeted floor of the library, a pair of grey sneakers come into your field of vision and the sweet smell of men's cologne filled your senses. You looked up, your eyes meeting the boy's golden ones as he held the book you were trying to get in his hands. He was pretty close to you--

"Here you go," he said as he 'booped!' your nose with his finger, the action causing you to scrunch your nose a little. He almost let out an _'awwe'_ at your reaction. "Anyways, I won't bother you much longer--" 

"Wait!" You said as he began to turn, involuntarily tugging lightly on his shirt. He turned and gave you a sly smile as he saw you let go of his shirt immediately and look away, "How about I treat you to some coffee? As a thank you?" You asked shyly. You could've sworn his eyes lit up like the sun as he nodded eagerly,

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not every day a cute girl asks me to coffee!" He exclaims--way too loud for a library. Your hands fly over his mouth, hushing him anxiously. His mouth forms a little 'o' and he giggles, making you smile.

"You're pretty cute too, you know that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [please enjoy and support me! :)]  
> ↳ [thank you guys so much for over 1k hits!!!]


	8. 𝘾𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙤⇢𝙆𝙚𝙣𝙢𝙖 𝙆𝙤𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙚 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙆𝙀𝙉𝙈𝘼 𝙆𝙊𝙕𝙐𝙈𝙀 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [Kenma! he makes me bust all my uwu's]

_"It's hard to decide who's cuter...you or the kitten?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Kenma~" You called out softly, Kenma's ear perked up as he set aside his gaming console,

"I'm here." He said, quietly anticipating your entrance. You slowly made your way from the kitchenette of your shared apartment with Kenma, excited to show your boyfriend the tiny surprise you had, you peeked your head out from behind the doorway of the bedroom. "What are you doing...?"

"Close your eyes!" you exclaimed happily, he shut his eyes begrudgingly,

"(y/n)--" he started with a bit of a whine, "just come sit with me already, will you? You've been out all day..." You laughed a bit, finding his words endearing. You walked over in front of him, your scent that he was deprived of all day swirled around him and made him giddy, even though he didn't show it.

"For good reason! You can open your eyes now!" He complied and his eyes fell upon the small fluff ball in your hands,

"A calico kitten?" He asked, a small smile gracing his lips, you nodded happily as you gently handed him the small kitten, "it's cute." He said as he brushed his fingertips over it's head, you sat next to Kenma,

"I had my eye on her for a couple of days now, she reminded me of you!" you giggled, as if the kitten could understand you it's eyes darted your way a small mewl escaping it's mouth. You leaned into Kenma, trying to get a better look at the kitten in his lap, his body relaxing involuntarily. You gave him a sly smile "You missed me that much?"

He rolled his eyes at your teasing, "You were just gone for so long--it was kind of lonely"

"Well, now you'll have a companion to keep you company!" You said as you watched the kitten scurry off of Kenma's lap and tried to climb onto you, you picked the kitten up and smiled. Kenma's heart did leaps and bounds as he looked between you and the kitten, a smile growing on his face once more. The kitten leapt from your hands onto your head, soundly settling and letting out a content 'meow!'.

"From the looks of it, my companion is bound to get lonely too." He laughed, you sighed and looked up at the kitten as Kenma placed a small kiss on your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [please enjoy and support me!]   
> ↳ [please leave comments on what you think of the chapters,,,]  
> ↳ [I really love hearing feedback from you guys--it makes my day! :)]


	9. 𝙇𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩⇢𝙄𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙞 𝙃𝙖𝙟𝙞𝙢𝙚 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙄𝙒𝘼𝙄𝙕𝙐𝙈𝙄 𝙃𝘼𝙅𝙄𝙈𝙀 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [I love Iwa so much]  
> ↳ [He needs attention too!]

_"I was so happy--you didn't let the spotlight blind you."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Spring Fever.

_That_ Spring Fever. 

The one that set all those squealing girls into a tizzy, the heat somehow clouding their judgement.

It was days like this that Iwaizumi hated the most. Constantly in the shadow of his best friend and his fangirls, forced to listen to their incessant blabbering. Unable to leave because _'Iwa-chan! You're so mean! Leaving me like this! Who are you gonna study with then?!'_

He felt like his head was about to _combust._

And here he was, sitting in the school library, trying his best to study for his upcoming exams. All while being accompanied by Oikawa and his fangirl- _cult_ flapping away about the cookies they made for him. He groaned as he pulled out his headphones, debating whether he should beat up Oikawa or not. Slowly, another group of girls filed into the library, once again stealing away Oikawa's attention.

_'Yes!'_ He screamed internally as he quietly slipped away to a more quiet corner of the library. He found 2 couches and a small table accompanying them, a small smile made it's way to his face as he sat down and began to study.

But it disappeared once he realized, the whole reason he was even here with that _disgusting flirt_ to begin with was because he needed help studying. He groaned once more, and this time a _bit too_ loudly for the corner he was in, startling the girl nearby. You flinched slightly and looked at him with wide eyes, Iwaizumi flushed from embarrassment.

"S-Sorry. Final Exams just getting to me..." He mumbled almost incoherently. The girl gave a soft smile and laughed a bit, Iwaizumi's eyes sparkled as he watched you,

_'Pretty...'_ He shook his head _'What the hell? Am I turning into one of Oikawa's fangirls?'_

"Iwaizumi? Was it?" You asked quietly, he nodded his head, quickly asking for your name. His mouth formed a small _'o'_ as he recognized your name and remembered you were both in the same grade. "If you want I can help you! I had originally came to help my friend, but she _couldn't_ help but go see Oikawa..." You said in despair, "It's almost like _I'm_ the weird one for not wanting to go an squeal over him." You joked. Iwaizumi gave you a small smile and nodded, gesturing for you to sit next to him.

"That'd be great, if you don't mind." He said, "And that doesn't make you weird, it just means you're not easy. And Oikawa's a _huge jerk_ \--he leads those girls on and takes their gifts from them freely." He scowls, "That Shittykawa..."

"Oh! Now that I think about it, you two are close friends, aren't you?" Iwaizumi nodded,

"He's the one that always has the spotlight though, it gets a bit annoying sometimes. Especially since _he_ was the one that was supposed to help me today." He groans slightly, you prop your arm on the handle of the couch you're seated on,

"Well, I think it's a good thing that he does." You say with a grin, "If he didn't I wouldn't have been able to talk to you, now would I?" Iwaizumi's eyes go a bit wide, and a blush makes it's way to his face,

"Y-Yeah, I guess it is..." He says bashfully as he looks down, you chuckle at his embarrassed behavior. The two of you are snapped out of your daze as you hear a female voice call out his name.

" _Iwa-chan!_ Where did you go!?" You both then hear Oikawa call out, 

"Oh god, he probably hunting me down right now and using his _army of fangirls_ too." Iwaizumi groaned, you couldn't help but laugh, but you quickly grabbed your stuff and waved for him to follow you. 

"I have a perfect place, they'll _never_ find us." You say mischievously, "And the coffee there is great too."

He grinned and picked up his stuff, making his way behind you as you both fled the library. He couldn't wipe the dumb grin off of his face, was he happy he'd finally have a study buddy? _Or was it because he would be able to spend time with you?_

* * *

_Oikawa spots Iwaizumi leaving the library, but then sees you with him. And he sees the wide smile on Iwaizumi's face._

_"I-Is that a girl? With Iwa-chan???"_

_"He collapses dramatically and places a hand on his head, his fangirls rushing to him hurriedly._

_"Oikawa Senpai! What's wrong?!" One of them practically screeches before being hushed by the librarian, he shakes his head._

_"They grow up so fast, I tell you..." he says as he shuts his eyes,_

_"S-Senpai!? Are you crying!?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [please enjoy and support me!]   
> ↳ [I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often, since I have exams soon T-T.]  
> ↳ [Please wish me luck! ]  
> ↳ [Comment what you think by the way!]  
> ↳ [tysm for 3k hits!!!! i love you guys!!]


	10. 𝙎𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙤𝙪𝙩⇢𝙆𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙮𝙖𝙢𝙖 𝙏𝙤𝙗𝙞𝙤 (𝘼/𝙥𝙩. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙆𝘼𝙂𝙀𝙔𝘼𝙈𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝘽𝙄𝙊 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝘼𝙐 + 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿 𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙪𝙣𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙝𝙮 𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥𝙨, 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙮  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [i'm sorry to all my fluff/wholesome lovers for this chapter!! T-T]  
> ↳ [but i just really think that this would be a possibility of how Kageyama would be in a relationship,,,]  
> ↳ [nevertheless I love this boyo!]  
> ↳ [please do not read if any of the trigger warnings make you uncomfortable]

_"The only reason I faded into the background was because you failed to bring me into the limelight."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You knew Kageyama had been stressed lately. The tensions of volleyball and exams creating burdens the size of mountains upon his shoulders. You knew--and you knew you need to be there for him and take whatever blow hit you, _no matter how painful it was_.

And that's what you'd been telling yourself for the past _months_.

You watched as Kageyama poured over his work, barely being able to keep his grades in check. You watched as he spiraled back to his cold, unforgiving ways. 

But nevertheless, _you stayed_. You stayed and you put up with every outburst, with every meltdown, and with every sob session. 

You even stayed as you noticed his love for you ceased slightly and you were put into hindsight, no longer a priority but a clutch. 

And often times a _punching bag._

He ravaged your body as you laid there. His hands no longer felt like the warm, gentle ones they used to be. He gripped you roughly, his stress and frustration coursing through both of your bodies and he mercilessly pounded into you. This was no longer an act of love between the both of you, but rather an outlet to release his pent up emotions. You shivered as his hands ran down your sides, cold and calloused. While you never really minded how they were, _it seemed to irk you even more now_.

Kageyama's brows furrowed as he began to reach his climax, groans emitted from his mouth and his hips snapped against yours. There was a moment of stillness, a moment of calm, the icy atmosphere disappearing for a second before pulled out and collapsed beside you. 

"You were pretty quiet." he mumbled almost incoherently, not bothering to pull you into his chest like he once did. You nodded, not saying anything to make sure you didn't say too much. 

"I know..." You whispered, he didn't hear you and began drifting off to sleep as you rose from the bed and walked to the shower. You stepped in, letting the warm water encase you, hot tears spilling from your eyes as silent sobs ripped through your body. 

_STRIKE ONE_

~*~

"Tobio..." You called out as he typed away desperately on his keyboard, "come to bed, sweetness. You need your rest." 

He grunted in response, eyes still trained on the bright screen in front of him.

"I can't (y/n)." He stated flatly, "Go to bed and quit _bothering_ me already. You pester me enough."

"Tobio!" You called out once more "I am not _pestering_ you! You need your rest, how are you supposed to go to morning practice with only a couple of hours of sleep?" He groaned, loudly. You slowly inched into the dining room to where he was, "Please, just come to--"

"Shut the hell up!" He roared, his eyes bloodshot as he looked--no-- _glared_ at you. You quieted down, out of all his outbursts this one had to be the worst, "Just go to bed! Goddamit! _I'm not a fucking kid!_ I don't need you in my ear 24/7!!"

You looked away, trying to force down the lump in your throat. You refused to let the angry tears spill as you forced yourself to sleep, Kageyama's typing becoming even more furious. 

_STRIKE TWO_

~*~

It was late at night--too late. You'd come to the gym since your boyfriend wasn't returning home and you found him in the gym alone, dripping in sweat as he overexerted himself. His face was a blotchy and alarming shade of red and he looked like he was about to collapse. Slowly you walked up behind him, catching him in your arms right before he could trip and fall. He looked up at you, panting, angry expression returning to his face as he steadied himself and took the water bottle you offered him. 

You stared at him, your face splayed with pity and hurt. It pained you to see him like this,

"Tobio, what are you doing?" You asked, and in that moment it seemed like such a small question. But the gravity of the question was overshadowed by your current situation, his blue eyes locked with yours,

"Training, what _else_ would I be doing?" He replied flatly as he threw the bottle to the ground and hit another serve. Your patience was running thin, 

"Tobio!" You called out once more, "We need to go home!"

He ignored you.

"Kageyama Tobio! I swear to god! If you don't put that ball down--"

" _Shut up_ , (y/n). If you're tired go home without me." He said loudly, his tone obviously annoyed.

"That's not--I'm-- _you_ need to come home and rest!"

_Again_ he ignored you. 

Your blood boiled. Anger clouded your vision, seething red and hot. Your fists clenched,

_"TOBIO!"_ You yelled at the top of your lungs, the unusual tone of you voice catching him off-guard, _"DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"_ You stared at him, wide-eyed. "Don't you see what's happening to you? To us?"

He stayed silent as his face darkened,

"I have more important things, (y/n)," he began quietly, "Unlike _you_ I actually have a huge responsibility and role to fill! I can't be wasting my time, _just like I am with this relationship!"_ He yelled out, and his eyes widened instantly once he heard what he had said.

_STRIKE THREE_

Your heart plummeted and shattered. Complacency, _huh?_

Did it always lead to something explosive?

"Wait, (y/n)--"

"At least I know how you _really_ feel now." You said emptily, "I've known that's how you've felt for awhile, but for some reason, it feels _disgustingly_ relieving to hear you say it in words."

He scrambled towards you desperately 

"No, no, no..." He tried to grab your hands, which you swatted away.

"Goodbye, Kageyama" You said coldly, "I can't get in the way of a winner, now can I?" You left and he collapsed onto the floor and wept, _winner?_

_3 STRIKES AND YOU'RE OUT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [my exams are soon! wish me luck!!!]  
> ↳ [and thank you guys for over 3k+ hits and 100+ kudos!!!]  
> ↳ [i feel that my writing is really being appreciated!!]


	11. 𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩 𝙕𝙤𝙣𝙚⇢𝙉𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙤𝙮𝙖 𝙔𝙪𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙉𝙄𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙉𝙊𝙔𝘼 𝙔𝙐𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙣𝙭𝙞𝙚𝙩𝙮  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [*cue hinata's voice*]  
> ↳ ["NOYA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"]  
> ↳ [for the sake of my sanity, I will be inserting akira as your friend's name rather than (f/n) to not disrupt the flow either]  
> ↳ [this one goes out to all of my fellow social-anxiety people]  
> ↳ [hang in there my dudes]

_"I know I came here for something else--but I just couldn't keep my eyes off her!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Akira," You groaned to your best friend, "Who? Just who? The hell? _IS THIS GUY_???"

"Hush, hush, now my wing-woman," she replied nonchalantly as she brushed off your erratic and anxious behavior. "He's a special one, I have to do my best to dress up!!" Your brow twitched as you remembered who she was talking about,

"You mean the _angry blueberry_ with a serious case of 'resting bitch face'?" You snorted, "That guy's nothing but a volleyball meathead! He's a genius on court but when you talk to him in person it's like his head is full of _rocks_!"

"(y/n)! That's so rude!"

"It's the damn truth! What am I supposed to do? _Lie?!_ "

Akira sighed and rolled her eyes, adjusting her makeup once more.

"Listen...he's just a bit awkward. Kinda like you!" You scoffed at her comment, but made no reply, fully aware of what she was talking about. You always had problems taking to new people. You'd either turn into a awkward and quiet mess or you'd pull it off ~~(while internally screaming and panicking the entire time)~~. Akira had always been there for you whenever it got really bad, often saving you from awful situations. "Look, I'm sorry for pulling you along like this but--"

"Don't be sorry." You interrupted, "You're my best friend. It's the least I can do for you after everything you've helped me through. Even if I don't like the guy..." She smiled sweetly, and pulled you along.

"Come on, pretty girl."

~*~

You stood close to Akira as you tapped away on your phone, trying to calm your nerves. Akira had said that not only was it him coming along with you guys to the nearby arcade, but a friend of his too. 

_'Goddammit, I was planning on just hiding and letting them be once he came around...'_

"Tobio!" Your friend suddenly calls out, you look up and spot the angry blueberry she seemed to be so helplessly in love with. A small smirk rested on his lips,

_'Was that supposed to be his version of a smile? Scary.'_

You stood behind Akira slightly, your eyes resting upon the shorter boy behind Kageyama. Big, chocolate-brown eyes stared back you, a wide smile resting on his lips as he made eye contact. You gave him a small smile back and you could've sworn he took a step further once you did. 

"Oh! Kageyama, Nishinoya! This is (y/n), my best buddy." Kageyama gave you a small smile and a 'hello' which you returned. His friend however, continued to stare at you with that big grin of his plastered on his face, you turned to him

"Hey." You said meekly,

"When Kageyama told me his woman was bringing along a friend, I had no idea you'd be this cute!" He said excitedly, his blond locks bouncing as he did so. You flustered and looked at the ground. _How were you supposed to respond to that?_ He seemed to sense your alarm and quickly changed the topic, asking you what year you were in and what you were majoring in. You both talked fluidly as you trailed behind Kageyama and Akira, Nishinoya doing a fabulous job on keeping the conversation smooth. 

"Hey, hey" Nishinoya nudged you slightly as he whispered, "You wanna check out this cool store with me while those two lovebirds are playing here?" You looked at him, then back at Kageyama and Akira, who were both fully engrossed in the game they were playing with each other, occasionally throwing random flirts each other's way. You grimaced slightly, not wanting to be stuck in the middle of _that_.

"Yeah, sure!" You said quietly as you smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat once you did so and his smile grew even wider. 

~*~

"Oh, my--wow!" You stared around you in awe, thousands upon thousands of manga books and comics surrounded you both as you entered into the store near the arcade. You looked back at Nishinoya, "This is amazing!! How have I never heard of this place?" He chuckled a bit,

"It's a really underrated place, but they have all kinds of classics and new mangas too." He said as he motioned for you to follow him, the two of you went through aisles and aisles of books. Nishinoya cracking jokes here and there making you giggle, the two of you occasionally squealing over a book that you'd been searching for. 

Finally you both plopped down on two chairs outside the store, the sweet spring breeze passing through you both. You sighed contently, and stared at the ground.

"Uh, hey, Nishinoya?" You called out as he sat beside you, two ice cream cones in hand as he handed one to you, "Thank you."

"For the ice cream? Of course! It's always good to treat your _Kouhai's!"_ He said confidently, his chest swelling with pride, you shook your head as you rolled your eyes playfully,

"That's not what I meant," You clarified, "I meant, thank you for today. I'm usually really bad around new people, and I'm always using Akira as a clutch. But I didn't feel the slightest bit anxious around you today at all. It doesn't seem like much but it really means a lot to me." He grinned,

"The people that don't take the time to get to know you just don't know what they're missing out on." He said sweetly, before abruptly standing up, "And come on! You're making it sound like the day is already over! I still have so many places to take you!" He said excited as he stood up and held out he free hand, you took it, without hesitation. Yelping a little as he dragged you along, but a smile making it's way to your face as he continued to.

Maybe coming along with Akira wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

_"Is that them?" Akira asked as she peered out of the shop window, Kageyama nodded,_

_"Yeah, that's them."_

_"Yes! It looks like the two of them hit off! What a great idea Tobio!" Akira exclaimed, he waved her off,_

_"It was just because Nishinoya kept nagging about how he didn't have a girlfriend, he's also great with people so I put two and two together and decided he'd be great with your friend."_

_"Damn! She owes you big time for this! Also...how are we supposed to tell them that we're not a thing?"_

_"Oh--shit. We did trick them into thinking that..."_

_"(y/n)'s gonna kill me...I'll just tell her I couldn't deal with your rbf, she'll understand!"_

_"W-Wait, what?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [don't really know how much i like this one O.o]  
> ↳ [but regardless,,,TYSM FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!]  
> ↳ [You guys are really motivating me to write and I feel my work is really being appreciated T-T]  
> ↳ [again,,,TYSM I really can't believe ANY of my works would hit off like this!! :)]


	12. 𝙍𝙚𝙙𝙚𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙮⇢𝙆𝙚𝙣𝙢𝙖 𝙆𝙤𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙚 (𝘼)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙆𝙀𝙉𝙈𝘼 𝙆𝙊𝙕𝙐𝙈𝙀 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】  
> 𝙃𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [some angst with my boy Kenma!]  
> ↳ [i love him so much but it just felt like he fit so well with this!!!]

_**Redamancy** –noun: The act of loving in return._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Kenma really thought he couldn’t care _less_ about anyone new that came into his life.

He was never phased by your presence, really. Even when Kuroo excitedly introduced you to him during your first years of high school.

“Oh--Hey! I’m (y/n)(l/n).” You said excitedly when Kuroo presented you to him, he took note of you. Your eyes, your hair, and your smile. He took note of how everything about you seemed so genuine and the way your eyes seemed to sparkle when you spoke. 

“Kenma.” He replied quietly before turning away from you and Kuroo. He didn’t fail to catch you sending a worried glance at Kuroo, who just shook his head and reassured you nothing was wrong.

He really thought he didn’t care. He _knew_ he didn’t care.

~*~

It wasn’t as though you ignored him, but it was just that your personality fit so much better with Kuroo’s. Even though it was obvious for the past year that Kuroo always managed to make you smile a _little more_ than most boys--you still paid attention to Kenma.

“Ken-ma!” You chirped as you bounded towards him. His eyes met yours and while they were merely observing, anyone in the right mind would definitely say that they were _painfully_ uninterested. It’s as though you’re able to see that and he notices that halt in your happy steps, but you brushed it off and advanced towards him, as if you saw nothing.

There’s a jolt in his chest, when he sees you stop, but then there’s an _obnoxious_ flutter once he sees you come towards him again.

“Come,” You say as you hold your hand out to him, he takes it reluctantly and he tries his best not to take note of how soft and warm your hands are. You drag him along to the arcade that you and Kuroo were both in, Kuroo’s face lighting up as he sees you both. His eyes trail down to your connected hands, which you gingerly let go.

“You finally dragged him here! Come on Kenma, this is basically heaven for you!” Kuroo yells out and he takes hold of your hand.

He can’t help but notice how much wider your smile is when you hold Kuroo’s hand. His brows furrow and he tries to swallow away the strange feeling building up in his throat.

~*~

Kenma really wasn’t trying to eavesdrop on you and Kuroo the fateful morning you both had come to pick him up from home, ready for the last day of school.

“Hey, Kuroo?” You called out timidly, he heard Kuroo hum in response, quite obviously satisfied that you called him by his name.

“What’s the matter, _kitten?”_ He flirted shamelessly, Kenma’s eyes rolled almost instinctively, but a strange feeling of relief washed over him when he heard you scoff and scold Kuroo.

“Does um,” You began, the anxiousness clear in your voice, “does Kenma _not_ like me?” He felt his heart drop and at this point, he couldn’t bear to tear himself away from your conversation. He’s eyes widened as a hand reached up to cover his mouth, out of all the things that you would have felt for him, the _last_ thing he wanted for you to feel was unwanted by him.

“No, of course not,” He heard Kuroo coo at you, and the sweetness in Kuroo’s voice was so _rare_ and so much, it almost made Kenma gasp. “He’s just quiet, darling. He’d never dislike you...unless you have a problem with him?”

“No, not at all. I like having Kenma around.” You replied without hesitation, “I just don’t want him to-”

You halt in your words as Kenma appears abruptly, your face cracking into a smile,

“Ken-ma! Good morning!” You said gleefully, as if the conversation you both had just had never occurred. You began to rummage in your bag and pulled out several expensive sweets, pushing them into his hands, “Enjoy these, okay?”

He nodded and gave a quiet ‘thank you’, a small smile to accompany it. You grinned and he cursed at himself for letting his heart skip a beat when you did so. He looked down fondly at the sweets you had given him, every sweet in the flavors he liked. He looked back up at you and Kuroo, playfully arguing. He smiled to himself, seeing you both so happy. But he couldn’t ignore the tug at his heart when he saw the way you looked at Kuroo so lovingly. 

~*~

He couldn’t stop the _obvious_ blush that rose to his face when you timidly presented your bathing suit. You hadn’t made it a big deal or anything, but you were just returning from the nearby beach house with drinks for the lot of you. Kuroo however, was a _different case_ , but rather than unabashedly throwing flirtatious compliments at you he simply gave you a smile and whispered something in your ear as he helped you with the drinks. A giggle and a shy ‘thank you’ followed as he pulled away from you, smirk resting on his face.

“I’m gonna go give these to the other guys real quick!” He calls out before running off towards his volleyball mates. You settle onto the mat beside Kenma and offer him the other drink in your hand. 

“You look…” he begins as he takes the drink from you, you tilt your head and smile, waiting for him to finish. He fumbles over his words, he shouldn’t be complimenting a girl whose so very obviously stolen the heart of his _best friend_. “Okay.” He finishes, a look of confusion crosses your face and Kenma’s eyes go wide. “I-I mean-!” He stutters, trying to fix what he had said, he was never flustered, so how did he screw this up? You laugh as his blubbering dies down, shaking your head you smile,

“It’s okay Kenma, I know what you’re trying to say.” You reassure him with a giggle that’s like music to his ears, “Hey Kenma, you don’t mind me being around, right?” You ask abruptly, slightly catching him off guard, but he’s quick to respond, almost _instinctively_ , shaking his head no. 

“Of course not, (y/n).” he says softly, you smile and you’re about to respond when suddenly a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist and pick you up effortlessly. You let out a squeal and cry out at Kuroo, telling him to put you down. Neither one of you can stop your laughter as he tickles your sides and sprints off with you towards the blue waters. 

He sits there and stares longingly, he really wished he could make you smile the way Kuroo did.

~*~

Kenma picked at his cotton candy as the three of you walked around the carnival, Yaku and Lev accompanying your trio. Kuroo glanced at a nearby stall and immediately dashed towards it,

“(y/n)! I’m gonna get you this plushie!” He called out, you rolled your eyes but still smiled, it wasn’t hard to tell that you were secretly flattered. Kenma watched as Kuroo excitedly passed the levels of the dart game with ease, you cheering him on. Suddenly he was pulled towards a small tent by Lev, Yaku worriedly following the two and scolding Lev for being so rough.

He finds himself within the ten full of arcade games, a familiar plushie catching his eye. It was your _favorite_ Pokemon from the Johto region. He immediately busied himself with an arcade game, easily passing through all the levels and pointing at the plushie once the man at the booth came over to him, astonished at his skill. 

“Is that for me?” He heard Lev ask dumbly as he walked outside, his face scrunched into a grimace and he spat out a ‘no’.

“It’s for--” He stops as his eyes rest on you in the distance, Kuroo’s leaning down, placing a soft kiss on your cheek. One hand resting on the small of your back as he holds the same plushie Kenma was in his other hand. Kenma looks away, ignoring the sick, nagging feeling building up in his stomach as he tries to swallow away the lump in his throat.

Kenma _knew_ he didn’t care.

But he didn’t know he could be _so wrong_.

“It’s for _myself_ , Lev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [please enjoy and support me! tysm for 4k+ reads!!!]  
> ↳ [you guys are the best!!]


	13. 𝙀𝙡𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙘⇢𝘽𝙤𝙠𝙪𝙩𝙤 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝘽𝙊𝙆𝙐𝙏𝙊 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙊𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝙎𝙊𝙐𝙇𝙈𝘼𝙏𝙀! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [a soulmate au with my best boy :)]

_"I couldn't believe it--in that moment all I could think of was you."_

_[in which when one meets their soulmate, a physical symptom is felt]_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You could help the feeling of sadness that washed over you when you saw someone meet their soulmate.

It was _electric--_ even if you weren't the one who was finding their soulmate. The energy that radiated from around the two people reached on for what seemed like miles and miles, people around the center--the soulmates--were even caught in a trance. The sheer compatibility and _magic_ managed to make people simply just stop and stand.

_Oh, how you wished that you could experience the bliss of the center._

You've heard your friends explain it to you before--"you just know!"--they'd explain excitedly. They always seemed so happy describing how their realization came over them. Some explained it as a spark, some as a light, some as electricity. A _frenzied buzz_ is what you'd made of it from the way your friends had described it to you.

You walked through the sweet blossomed trees, the pink and purple petals fluttering around you as soft music played from your headphones. It was a peaceful day--breeze fluttering past you and ruffling your hair and dress. You walked slowly, enjoying yourself--until a shock came over you. You whipped around excitedly, but the shock was the same solemn one you had experienced before. There were two women behind you, simply staring at each other, just as so many onlookers were staring at them.

But no--the looks that they were sharing with each other seemed... _other worldly_. Even a simple bystander such as yourself could even tell--it was so, _so_ much deeper than what you saw. 

Their faces cracked into smiles as everyone around the two cheered them on, their hands interlocked and a expression of relief and happiness washed over their faces. 

But a sharp pain shot through you and you tried your best to swallow away the lump in your throat, you felt stupid--letting yourself get so worked up over something so small. But to you it wasn't _small_ \--it was your future, your missing puzzle piece. You fled the happy scene, unable to bear it any longer.

You stopped once you came to a small clearing you came to often--a place that would often nurse your lonesome. But for some reason, it made your heart hurt even more--where was your soulmate? It wasn't fair-- _was it so wrong for you to want your special someone?_ Tears began to well up in your eyes, your figure slowly collapsing onto the grass below you.

"HEY, HEY, HEY--! Oh! Oh no!" You heard a voice behind you, people rarely came to this clearing, so you were obviously shocked. You began to turn around, "Are you okay-"

Your eyes met with a pair of captivating golden ones and your breath stopped. _Electricity_ \--like everyone else had said--coursed through your body. But It wasn't the small tiny sparks you'd thought it to be. Powerful jolts ran through all of your nerves, you didn't feel pain, but something along the lines of bliss? You stared at the boy in front of you, slightly owlish, grey hair sticking straight up, volleyball resting in his hands. 

He seemed to sense the atmosphere too, his mouth fell open along with his volleyball from his hands. Time seemed to stop around you two in that moment, your visions held nothing but each other in it, the sky, the breeze, the petals falling slowly around you both, it all seemed like a happy blur.

You felt _euphoric_. You couldn't describe it as anything but that.

_Pure, utter, euphoria._

You never expected to met your soulmate like this--you'd always though there'd be masses and masses of people around you cheering, just like you had saw _so many_ others. But this? This was _perfect_ \--even better than you had expected.

"Did you...feel that too?" He asks softly, breaking the silence between you both. You smiled, your eyes sparkled as you did so and you nodded happily.

"Yeah..." You said, "I wish I could feel that everyday." You admittedly, your eyes glossy as the boy approached you and knelt down in front of you. He picked a petal from your hair and grinned,

"Me too." He says as he stares into your eyes, and he can't help but think of how beautiful they are, "Maybe we can though, don't you think?"

His hands reach yours and clasp them gently.

_"Of course."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [can you tell the author-chan can't wait to meet her soulmate? T-T]  
> ↳ [I'm a sucker for soulmate scenarios, I just find them so magical...even thinking of making a whole book just for soulmate prompts]  
> ↳ [what do you think of them?]


	14. 𝙈𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙡 𝙄𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙩⇢𝙎𝙪𝙜𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙎𝙐𝙂𝘼𝙒𝘼𝙍𝘼 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙎𝙃𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝙃𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇! 𝘿𝘼𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙍! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [i actually...am in love with suga like--you don't understand--HE IS A WHOLE ASS PRINCE MY GOD]  
> ↳ [anyways! this goes out to all my mom friends/figures of the group!]  
> ↳ [reader is a vice captain like suga!]

_"The struggles we share--they make us so close!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Rika, Akira! Quit fighting and get on the bus already!" You called out to your 1st-year underclassmen, their bickering slowly spiraling out of control. They shot each other angry glares before heading onto the bus, and sitting right next to each other. You sighed as you watched them, today would be even more of a handful since your manager was out sick. Usually, he'd help you fill in the role of being a mom to the team--but taking on that task by yourself wouldn't be too hard, right?

You entered the bus after your captain, who was caught up in a conversation with the captain of the volleyball team. You recognized the boy, Daichi? Right? He was in your year and always hanging out with--

your eyes met a pair of soft brown ones.

Sugawara Koushi?

Heat immediately rose to your face as you eyed the seat next to him, and hesitantly sat down--it being the only seat left in the crowded bus. A 4-hour long bus ride? Beside the boy your teammates and friends caught you staring at all the time?

Someone mark your grave as 'death from nosebleed' please.

He gave you a small smile as you sat next to him, his scent filling your senses as you did so, soft bergamot and a musk.

"(y/n)(l/n), correct?" He asks politely, you nod and smile back at him.

"Sugawara Koushi?" He nods back at you. Oh please, like you haven't already memorized his full name and his entire class schedule. You're about to open your mouth and start small conversation with him before a yelp from both sides of the bus catches both your ears. Suga's eyes dart in the direction of his teammates, and yours to the dance team. Looking back at each other apologetically and smiling, you both quickly scramble to your teammates. 

And this continued on.

And on.

And on.

Every chance that Suga would get to talk to you, one of your teammates would cause a ruckus. And vice versa with his. Close to the end of the bus ride you both were exhausted, your arms carelessly brushed against on another as you both slumped in your seats. Your eyes fluttered shut slowly, thank god you guys weren't dancing today! Your head tilted to the side and you felt it rest upon something soft, foreign hair tickling your forehead as you did so. It was the same smell as--

"Oh! Sorry!" You jolted awake as you sat upright and pulled yourself away from Suga, a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. "I didn't mean to just--fall asleep on you like that. I'm so sorry Sugawara" H shook his head and gave you one of his angelic grins that you loved so much.

"It's okay, (l/n). I really don't mind if you need a shoulder to rest on, taking care of a bunch of kids is hard work!" He says cheekily, you giggle and nod, "And please, call me Suga!"

"Okay, then call me (y/n)!" You say as you both finally get to converse, the fatigue within both of you seemed to melt away as you spoke. Mostly consisting of how your teammates could be such babies sometimes, but you both went off on tangents about other things often. The laughter from the two of you caught the attention of Tanaka and Nishinoya from afar, peeping behind their seats they stared wide-eyed at you both.

"Wow! Suga is really hitting it off!" Tanaka exclaims, Nishinoya nods furiously and then turns to Daichi and taps him on the shoulder,

"Isn't that the girl that Suga's always staring at??" Daichi's eyes go wide and he whips around instantly, catching the attention of all his teammates. A grin breaks onto his face,

"It sure is!" He whispers excitedly.

Your conversation with Suga come to an abrupt halt as soon as the bus does, but mainly becuase at this point, the entire bus was not-so-discreetly staring at you both. The two of you shuffled out quickly and come to your parting ways.

"Well, um, the girls hotel is this way!" You say awkwardly, you didn't want your conversation with him to end, and neither did he. He looks behind you, a little flustered,

"O-Oh," He stutters, he musters up his courage, "If you don't mind, could I have your number? I-It was really nice talking to you and all..." You smile, but internally you're screaming, he pulls out his phone slowly and hands it to you. You quickly put in the number and grin, but you're quickly pulled away by your teammates,

"Come one (y/n)! You'll have plenty of time to talk to your boyfriend later!" Akira yells out, Rika joins her "Yeah! It's not like you guys are parting forever!" You scold them and look at back at Suga bashfully. Not so much to your surprise, he's also being dragged away by his teammates,

"Suga! Make sure you don't stay up too late talking to your lover!" He blushes deeply as he nags one of them, also looking back at you bashfully. A smile spreads on both of your faces,

it was really nice to have someone who went through the same sort of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [wahhhhhh, guys please comment!!! i love hearing feedback from you guys, it makes my day :)))]  
> ↳ [i'm also just a whiny author-chan that wants your love and attention :3]  
> ↳ [anyways! my exams are next week--sorry if i don't update in a hot minute!]


	15. 𝙎𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙤𝙪𝙩⇢𝙆𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙮𝙖𝙢𝙖 𝙏𝙤𝙗𝙞𝙤 (𝘼/𝙥𝙩. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙆𝘼𝙂𝙀𝙔𝘼𝙈𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝘽𝙄𝙊 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [you guys really seemed to love strikeout so much! i was a bit surprised honestly--I hadn't put much thought into that one...]  
> ↳ [but um! you guys might hate me for this ending haha...]  
> ↳ [anyways! here's the finishing angst to Strikeout!]

_"Scars fade away over time--but the pain doesn't"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

2...3...4 months passed over time. 

And you wished--you _direly_ wished--that you could say you completely over it. But you couldn't, that's not how love works.

For you to pour in all your emotions and being into one person--to invest in them completely, only to disappear the next day like you had never entered their lives in the first place. Painful stings arose whenever you remembered what he had said to you, _'a waste of time'_.

Was it really?

All the late nights you stayed up with him, all the assignments you toiled over for him while you had your own, and all the sweet nothings you would whisper to him whenever he worked himself up too much-- _was it all just a waste of time?_

Listening to your head, you obviously answered yes. You'd rattled yourself over someone who was so clearly not interested, he was married to volleyball--you were always the second choice.

But your heart screamed something else.

How could it have been a waste of time? Didn't you see the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw you?

You _really_ need to silence that one.

**~*~**

"K-Kageyama...?" his orange-haired companion called out to him as he collapsed onto the floor. He'd been in the gym practicing with Hinata, but for some reason today--like most other days--his thoughts had just been eating and eating away at him. He pressed his forehead against the ground--teeth clenching and fists pounding on the floor. 4 months, _4 goddamn months_ and he still couldn't get over you.

But how could he? It wasn't like you had done anything wrong.

It wasn't like you were the one that completely _shattered_ the other's heart when they cared for you so deeply.

His mind flashed back to that day, and he remembered the flash of pain in your eyes. The same one whenever he yelled at you, whenever he rejected you, and whenever he had pushed you away. But you'd always replace that look with one of kindness, not matter how upset he had made you, you always brushed aside your own pain and attended to his.

But that day that pain wasn't replaced with the warm kindness.

Your eyes seemed empty, _lifeless_ almost. Like there was no warmth left--not because you didn't want to give it--but because your resources of it were exhausted. Had he really managed to drain you that much?

"Kageyama, are you okay?" He felt a hand reach down to his back and glide over gently, his mind flurried back to you and the sweet way you looked at him, rubbing soft circles onto his back. But pain seethed through his happy memory, like a knife piercing through. He was always in control-- _always!_ So why couldn't he get a grip on his emotions? "You should really get some-"

"Get the fuck away from me!" He lashed out as he slapped Hinata away, he looked up filled with anger, but his expression faltered once he saw Hinata. His heart dropped at the sight of them--the same pained and fearful look he remembered so vividly. He scrambled up to Hinata without thought and gripped his shoulders tightly, "No, no--I'm so sorry. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-- _please don't look like that!"_

Hinata's face morphed into confusion, but realization seemed to have washed over him. _Oh, this was probably about (y/n)._

"Hey, Kageyama..." He called out, the taller boy looked at him, "Can you let go of me? This is getting weird--I'm not (y/n) you grump." His eyes widened and he let go of him without a word. _Shit...this breakup was really taking a toll on him._

"You know, on the court you do act like a stubborn king sometimes." Kageyama shot a glare at Hinata, quite obviously peeved, Hinata ignored him and began cleaning up, "But off the court, you can't be that way."

Kageyama's eyes widened, and he looked over at Hinata "D-Dumbass! What do you mean?" Hinata pulled on his sweatshirt and sauntered out of the gym, happily waving behind him,

"You know exactly what I mean, King! Goodnight! I have to go home for dinner!"

He stood and realization washed over him and tears began to flood his eyes.

No...did he act like the tyrant king with you too?

**~*~**

"Ah-Oikawa, you dropped this!"

"Oh? I did, thank you (y/n)-chan~ You're so sweet~"

"Ugh! Stop it you flirt!"

Kageyama watched Oikawa coo at you from a distance, you were both walking to class together. Kageyama was acting a bit, albeit-- _creepy_ , but the way Oikawa was shamelessly flirting with you stirred something in him, even if he already knew you two were close friends. After receiving a few questioning glances he finally ran up to you,

"(y/n)!" He called out, both you and Oikawa looked behind you, and a look he couldn't seem to decipher crossed your face. "C-Can I? Can I talk to you?" Oikawa stepped in front of you protectively, the charming look he usually wore vanished from his face, replaced with utter fury.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, _asshole_." He spat out, "She doesn't need your toxic ass back in her life." Kageyama's eyes darkened, and he quite literally growled,

"That's for _her_ to decide whether she wants to talk to me or not, get out of my way!"

"Since when did you ever care what she wanted?"

"Since when did you become her fucking watchdog?"

"It's not called being a watchdog--it's called giving two fucks and _actually caring_."

"Oh I swear to go I'll-"

"Y-You guys!" You squeaked out at the two, you could practically see the flames of their anger flaring wildly around them. They looked at you, gazes softening, you placed a hand on Oikawa's shoulder, "I'm gonna talk to him, okay? By the way, Iwa is waiting for us near the lecture hall, catch up to him?" Oikawa huffed and looked away from you both,

"Hmph! Fine! But if this annoying guy does anything, I'm going to be busy with Iwa-chan!" He called out as he walked away, you rolled your eyes,

"Yeah, yeah..." You muttered, turning to Kageyama. You felt like your heart was about to burst once you made eye contact with those blue eyes you were once so in love with. But for some odd reason, it still made you feel some way....

"I'm sorry." He says blatantly, you quirk a brow and wait for him to continue, silence ensues. You sigh and begin to walk away, but his hands grab yours desperately, you look at him and you almost gasp. For the first time--his face doesn't have that _stubborn pride_ or arrogance splayed.

For the first time in a long time, you see the same vulnerable boy that would cry into your shoulder as he gripped the fabric of your shirt desperately. 

"I never wanted you to go. I never wanted to be a tyrant king towards you. I never wanted to hurt you." He said softly as his voice shook. You turned back to him fully, you wanted to pull him into your arms and tell him it was okay, that it'd all be fine. But your mind knew to do otherwise and not betray yourself.

"But you did, Tobio." Your icy tone cut through the silence, "What is it that you want from me?" His eyes widened slightly, but he shook his head. He was the one who did this to you, and now he needed to fix it.

"I want you back...I want you in my arms again. I miss you so much, your kisses, your hugs, your _everything_." He said exasperatedly. You'd be lying if you said you weren't shocked. Your gaze softened, and a hand reached up to cup his cheek,

"Tobio," You began softly, "If I come back to you, you'll never _learn_."

_"W-What?"_

"If I let you go by with this, that means that you'll do this to every girl you'll meet in the future. And they'll have to go through the same painful cycle I did."

"But you are my future!" He yells out, catching you off guard, "There isn't anyone else! And there won't ever be! Don't you understand, (y/n)? I can only ever think about you, I can only ever see myself with you!" He said, as his shoulders shook. No, you couldn't give in...but your heart? Oh, it did otherwise.

You pulled him into your arms as tears began to stream from his face--and yours too. You gripped him tightly, hand running through his hair as you tried to calm him down. You hushed his sobs, the sidewalk were completely empty now, and you knew you were late for your lecture.

"I understand you want to be with me but," you hesitated, "I'm hurting too. I've been hurting for a while now. So I need time to heal before I can tell you anything." He sniffed, but nodded regardless, _at least you were putting yourself first this time._

"I'll wait," He said, "I wait as long as I have to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedback!!]  
> ↳ [give the whiny-attention-seeking-author-chan what she wants! I only want your love and comments huhuhu T-T]  
> ↳ [anyways! thank you guys for all your support and sweet comments, you guys really are the best!]


	16. 𝘿𝙞𝙨𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙚⇢𝙏𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙪 𝙎𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙏𝙀𝙉𝘿𝙊𝙐 𝙎𝘼𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝙃𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [fluffy stuff w/tendou!!!]   
> ↳ [also I'm sorry for being gone for so long, author-chan was slammed with exams not too long ago T-T I really needed a break.]

_"What was my crime-the one that caused you to reject me so harshly? Is it how I don't fit your insatiable standards?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

It wasn't even the whispers that hurt most.

It wasn't the rumors either. No--he had grown accustomed to both of those.

It was the fear, the uncertainty, and the absolute confusion that crossed someone's eyes whenever he interacted with them. A sharp pain always made its way to his chest whenever he was met with that familiar look. 

"S-Sorry Tendou! I'll talk to you some other time!"

"Haha...you're, um...you're so funny Tendou!"

"Uh, eat lunch together? I...I can't I've got plans then..."

For some reason, Tendou was able to take the harsher rejections much easier than the ones that were masked with politeness. When he as harshly rejected he had a reason to be angry, a good valid reason. But when he was pushed aside like that? What else could be wrong other than himself?

There was no one to be mad at.

No one to be upset at.

No one to hold a grudge with.

No one but himself.

"Tendou. Tendou." A familiar monotone voice called out from behind him, Tendou shook his head, his signature grin returning to his face. 

"Ah, Wakatoshi~! How pleasant to see you here!" He called out playfully, Ushijima simply nodded, shuffling the papers within his hands as he approached Tendou. Large footsteps booming across the rooftop,

"I'd like you to show around a new student." Ushijima stated firmly as he handed Tendou a stack of papers, "She just transferred recently, I thought it'd be a good idea to get you to show her around." Tendou stared at Ushijima, completely at loss for words.

"Wakatoshi, a-are you sure? W-Wouldn't it be better if you showed them around? It'd look much better if you did, I mean like you are the star volleyball player and you're super smart-"

"Just as you are." Ushijima cut in pointedly, handing Tendou the envelope that contained your student ID. "You aren't any lesser than anyone, Tendou."

Tendou knew then that Ushijima would take no further excuses and simply nodded as Ushijima informed him of your whereabouts. he looked down at the papers as Ushijima walked away,

"(l/n)(y/n)..." He muttered dejectedly to himself, "hope you're ready to be scared."

**~*~**

You stood at the campus gates of your new high school, eyes taking in the sight of it. The school was massive, so big that it sent chills down your spine. How were you supposed to even navigate your way around this place?

“You know it’s not some beast, it won’t eat you if you took a step closer to it.” A voice suddenly whispers in your ear. You jump violently and let out a small yelp, you turn to the source of the voice with wide eyes. The fiery-red haired male had a playful grin plastered over his face and you couldn’t help but smile at your foolishness as well.

“You scared me!” You laughed, you took notice of his uniform and how they were similar to the clothes you had on. “Are you the one who’s showing me around? It’s nice to meet you, I’m (y/n)!” You said politely as you stuck your hand out. Tendou continued to stare at you, true he was delighted by how pretty your laughter was but he was even more shocked about how you didn’t push him away after he had done something so blatantly creepy.

“Tendou, it’s nice to meet you as well, (y/n). It was Ushijima who was originally supposed to show you around, you must know him?” He said as he walked ahead of you, you followed him slowly.

“I do actually, he’s the super ace of your volleyball team, it’s crazy how good he is at volleyball.” Tendou turned, slightly surprised by your knowledge, you noticed his surprise and quickly explained yourself, “Oh well, I’ve been to a couple of volleyball games before I decided to transfer here, my friends sorta dragged me along though, something about wanting to ‘see Toshi senpai’s hot muscles’....” You muttered the last part, Tendou laughed a bit and nodded,

“I see, so you must’ve been a little disappointed to see me!” He joked, ready for you to simply agree or awkwardly laugh off his joke. A sound of disapproval came from you, not long before you completely disagreed with him,

“Not at all, delighted to be completely honest.” You said matter-of-factly, failing to notice the blush that had rose to Tendou’s cheeks. “You should really give yourself more credit, Tendou.” You said as you approached him from behind, stretching yourself so you could whisper to him, “After all, the only reason I ever went to those games was to see you.” 

* * *

_*cue Tendou dying and becoming a blushing mess*_

_“T-Tendou are you okay?!”_

_“I...I think I just had a heart attack.”_

_“W-WHAT!?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [did you guys miss me? lmao just kidding :p]   
> ↳ [what do you guys think of my writing? and let me know how I can improve in the comments!!]   
> ↳ [I love talking to you guys!!!]


	17. 𝙋𝙞𝙦𝙪𝙖𝙣𝙩⇢𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙆𝙚𝙞 (𝙁/𝙥𝙩. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙆𝙄𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙈𝘼 𝙆𝙀𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝙁𝙊𝙊𝘿! 𝙏𝙍𝘼𝙑𝙀𝙇! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [I've been so excited to write this one for so long!!!]   
> ↳ [I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I'm thinking of turning it into a whole series!]

_"Food and travel...? I don't think I've ever been happier in my life!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You tapped your foot on the floor beneath you anxiously, other leg bouncing in anticipation. You were so nervous that you felt like sweat was about to break out all over your body. 

_'God, god, god...I have to get this!'_ You thought to yourself anxiously as your world cultures professor read off the names of lucky students in your class. _'I worked on that essay for two whole-friggin' months! And getting those recommendations was a pain in the ass!'_

What were you so nervous about? A trip. But not just any trip, this was the annual trip your Unversity held for students within your course that gave students a chance to travel the world. Quite literally, the entire. Freaking. World. You weren't about to miss out on that, especially when the theme of this year's trip was 'world cuisine'. 

Unfortunately, your Uni only paid for a portion of the trip, leaving a fairly hefty payment on your end. After all, that money you'd poured into college tuition, you were flat broke. But when your friend notified you that you were eligible for the scholarship they were offering, you couldn't pass it up. An all-expense-paid trip to travel the world?

You might've been broke but you definitely weren't crazy.

"Hey..." A deep masculine voice called out from beside you. Your attention remained on your professor as you glanced at the scowling blonde beside you, responding with a haphazard 'yeah?'. His eyes narrowed, "Could you quit bouncing around so much, you're shaking the table and it's getting annoying." You rolled your eyes slightly and muttered an insincere apology. 

_'This dude's always got something up his butt,'_ You thought, _'hope I don't get paired up with his salty-bitchass.'_

"Kei Tsukishima, Witmer Johnson, and finally (y/n)(l/n)." Your professor called out after what seemed like years. A stupid grin made its way to your face and you couldn't help the sound of quiet glee that escaped your mouth. The boy beside you let out a small 'pfft' at your actions, leading him to receive a glare from you.

But he definitely wasn't about to let you know how cute he found that.

"Oh, and before we end I'd like to let you know about your partners." Your professor said as he paused for a moment, "For organizational purposes, the students who have received the scholarship will be paired together, not to call anyone out or discriminate, but simply because it'll allow the staff to know who's expenses are covered by the school and those who's aren't."

Your grin grew even wider, which means you could be paired up with your friends! You lifted up your water bottle as you took a satisfying sip from it, everything was going according to plan...

"Ok so...Kei Tsukishima and (y/n)(l/n) you two will be a pair..."

You almost spit all over the desk in front of you as you looked at your professor with wide eyes. His tired gaze never made its way to your worried ones as he continued to listlessly read off the rest of the scholarship pairs. You turned your head slowly to the boy beside you,

"Did he? Are you my?"

"Yes, idiot. Are you deaf or something?" He said, clearly annoyed. Of course, you were incredibly grateful for the scholarship and the opportunity you'd received but...

Traveling the world for 5 months with this salty french fry? You don't know if you could survive.

"Hope you like strawberry shortcake..." he called out quietly as he packed up his stuff, your eyes narrowed at his mocking tone. You could hear the smirk in his voice and it irked you. You began to put your stuff away too,

"I like strawberry shortcake, but I'm definitely not a fan of extra-salty french fries." You spat, he grinned at you as you huffed and walked away. Kei couldn't deny how much he loved setting you off, but he also couldn't deny how his heart was beating faster than you could say 'french fry'.

* * *

_"and so the adventure begins..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [how do you guys like this??]   
> ↳ [should I turn it into a whole series where reader-chan and Tsukishima travel the world together?]


	18. 𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣⇢𝙔𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙏𝙖𝙙𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙞 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙔𝘼𝙈𝘼𝙂𝙐𝘾𝙃𝙄 𝙏𝘼𝘿𝘼𝙎𝙃𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [hello! im back with some yama-gucci fluff!]

_"And to me, you were perfect. And when the moon shone down on you, my love swelled even more."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You walked absentmindedly towards the nearby bench, you hand gripping the shoulder strap of your bookbag. 

You sat on the bench and stared into the pale moon, a dim street light lighting up for the first time during the night. Right, what were you doing on campus so late? Didn’t you have a test tomorrow?

You groaned lightly as you leaned back, you really wanted your head to stop thinking, especially after the intense studying you had done in the library for hours. Had someone come with you things would be a little easier, but what could you do?

Your phone screen lit up randomly and you glanced at it to see the time, which was incredibly late and several messages from a certain green-haired boy.

**11:00 p.m.**

_(y/n), did you get home safe?_

**11:12 p.m.**

_I hope you still aren’t in the library studying_

**11:29 p.m.**

_(y/n)?? Why aren’t you responding?_

**11:36 p.m.**

_Ok, I’m worried--coming to get you asap._

Oops.

“(y/n)!” you heard a familiar voice call out, "Where-where are you?” His eyes landed on your amused face as he spotted you, relief instantly washing over him.

“Hey there, Yams.” You said happily, despite being incredibly tired, “You actually came out to look for me?”

“Of course! I was worried sick! You always text me whenever you get home after a study session. You really should’ve responded, (y/n). There’s always a bunch of creeps out at this-”

“Yams, yams, yams,” You hushed his rising voice, “it’s late, let’s just chill here. Please?” He hesitated but nodded warily. He sat close to you on the bench, allowing you to rest your head upon his shoulder. You failed to notice his blush, but you did notice that despite him tensing up a bit, he melted into your touch.

The two of you looked up at the night sky, now glittering with even more stars than earlier. They twinkled and sparkled brighter than any time you’d ever seen before. It was as if the stars were overjoyed to see what was happening beneath their careful gazes. 

“Tadashi,” You called out quietly, he hummed in response, also in a daze by the stars, “usually, I’m good at finding flaws within people, especially ones I don’t like.”

Your hands found his and he blushed an even deeper shade of pink.

“But with you, I can’t find a single one I don’t like, even if I try.” You turned to him, locking your eyes with his sparkling ones, “You’re absolute perfection, utter perfection.” His eyes were practically heart eyes at this point, and they darted between yours and your lips.

“If I’m perfection,” he said shakily as he leaned in, the other hand steadying your back, “then you must be beyond perfection, a complete masterpiece.”

You smiled as little as your lips met, the clouds cleared and the moon shone down on the two of you.

_Yeah, it was definitely smiling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !PLEASE READ!  
> -  
> Hello!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH FOR 10k+ HITS AND SO MANY KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!! 
> 
> I really mean it when I say I was able to continue writing because of everyone's love and encouraging comments, thank you so, so much.
> 
> With that said, I think after 20 chapters in this book, I will be taking a break from updating this one to focus on my other works, so please check those out as well because I will for sure be updating those soon!
> 
> I'm truly thankful to all of you, thank you so much for making me feel loved. I love you all.
> 
> Now leave author-chan some cute comments, or have a conversation with me! I love talking with you guys!
> 
> See you soon!(✿◠‿◠)


	19. 𝙁𝙖𝙩𝙚⇢𝙃𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙖 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙮𝙤𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙃𝙄𝙉𝘼𝙏𝘼 𝙎𝙃𝙊𝙐𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝙎𝙊𝙐𝙇𝙈𝘼𝙏𝙀! 𝙈𝙐𝙇𝙏𝙄𝙑𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙀! 𝘼𝙐 + 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿-𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙮-𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙨𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙨?  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [another soulmate au!]  
> ↳ [I've had this idea in my head for a while and I know it's kind of messy,,,,,]  
> ↳ [but enjoy it regardless!]

_"And even if our fates aren't predetermined, we'll still find our ways to each other."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

The red string tied to your pinky tugged at you for the first time in your life. You gasped loudly and heads within the library turned, ready to hush you but once they realized that you were being tugged by the thread attached to you, cheers and hoots broke out inside the quiet library.

You smiled shyly at the happy cheers and bowed politely to those who couldn’t hear you amongst the cheers. 

In a world determined where your fate was determined by a simple red string, cheering for those whose time had come to meet their soulmate was normal. The string continued to tug at you, pulling you out of the library, past the subway, and past the coffee shop you visited on a normal basis.

As it dragged you along, your heart swelled but you also couldn’t help the heavy feeling in your chest. Would the rest of your life really be determined by this string? What if my soulmate wasn’t who I wanted them to be?

Your whole life you had watched your friends be picked off one-by-one, each happily ending up with their soulmate. It always irked you that you hadn’t found your soulmate.

But honestly what irked you even more was how everyone just seemingly went along with the wishes on the string tied to their pinky.

You halted and stopped walking with the string but upon your halt, the string pulled at you even harder. You yelped at its violent tugs threatening to break your pinky, tears began to well in your eyes as the string began to saw through your skin.

“What the hell!?” You screamed, but no one heard you. You realized where you were until the string finally stopped tugging. “A...cemetary?”

You looked down at where the string ended. The other end of the string seemed to be buried underground, but you realized--

_This was a grave._

Your heart hurt a little, but a strange relief also washed over you. You knelt down to get a better look at the tombstone in front of you, it was blank. But upon further inspection, you noticed small words engraved into the marbled stone.

_“Congratulations, today you escape hell?”_ You read aloud, your brow quirked as you began to look around, “is someone-!”

You were cut short by a tug again, but this time, the red string was much thicker and it had taken hold of both of your hands. You screamed as it pulled you underground, your vision completely blacked out.

**~*~**

“Hey, hey, hey! I think she’s waking up! Good job finding this pretty one, Hinata!” You heard a loud voice yell. Your eyes fluttered open and you were met with the inside of an old Japanese-style sitting room. You shot up and looked around, two males seated on either side of you, both with a smile resting on their faces. “Nice to meet you, I’m Bokuto! But you can call me Kou, it’s short for Koutarou!” One of them said excitedly, ignoring your obvious confusion.

“And I’m Hinata!” The shorter one with fluffy orange hair spoke up, “But you can call me Shouyou!” You nodded at him,

_Cute_ , you thought. You turned to the taller boy,

“Could you please tell me where I am? I have no idea how I got here, all I remember is this red string pulling me down into some kind of grave…” You trailed off as you remembered. Right, you thought you were about to meet your soulmate. Your eyes rested your hands, both bandaged.

“You were of those that had no fate. You never had a soulmate to begin with.” The dual-toned boy spoke up, you looked up.

“W-What?”

“The world you’ve just come from, it’s a world where your fate was determined by a red string, correct?” The tangerine-haired boy asked you nodded. “Did that settle with you?”

You looked back down shamefully and shook your head.

“It didn’t.”

“And that’s okay.” he reassured, “You didn’t mindlessly fall into that society.” It hit you then,

“Does that mean you two were-?” The two kimono-clad boys nodded, Koutarou stood up and pulled you along with him.

“That’s why the tombstone said ‘Congratulations on escaping from hell’” Koutarou laughed as he led you outside. Your eyes widened upon being met with this new world you were in.

The sky was a gorgeous shade of lilac purple, and the moon and stars that shone within it were bigger and brighter than you’d ever seen. The streets were lined with hundreds and hundreds of fairy lights, almost every person that had passed by were clad in kimonos as well.

“W-Wow…” You said as you took in the surroundings, Shouyou took your hand gently and led you towards a bridge illuminated with colored lights. You walked with him and spotted the blue water under the bridge, neon green and pink koi fished danced around as they glowed from underneath the surface. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked you, a smile on his face. You nodded back at him happily,

“So beautiful.” You gushed, he then twirled you around, and sparkles erupted from all around you. Once they had falled to the ground, you noticed that you’d been changed into a gorgeous kimono as well, your hair and makeup done as well. “Did you do that?” You asked Shouyou excitedly, he grinned and nodded.

“You’ll be able to do that in time too,” He said, the two of you stared up at the moon, “You know, here you can do anything you want. Your fate isn’t pre-determined by anything or anyone, here you’re free to be whoever you want, fall in love with whoever you want.”

“That sounds lovely,” You gushed, “I’ve always wanted to fall in love on my own terms, in my own way.” You admitted, Shouyou looked at your face, illuminated by the moon.

“I’m glad,” he whispered as fireworks began to light up the already-beautiful night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [yes? no? how was that? I know it was really messy so please bear with me if it doesn't make sense or anything T-T]  
> ↳ [anyways! smoochies from author-chan!]


	20. 𝘽𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙑𝙞𝙗𝙚𝙨⇢𝙏𝙚𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙔𝙪𝙪𝙟𝙞 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙐𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙈𝘼 𝙔𝙐𝙐𝙅𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘽𝘼𝙆𝙀𝙍𝙔! 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙮𝙪𝙪𝙟𝙞 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙𝙡𝙮 𝙧𝙚𝙟𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 (𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚)  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [listen--I know a lot of you guys don't like Yuuji, but he is such a PUPPY omg. Like I know he was a bit of an ass at first but]  
> ↳ [you cannot tell me his personality did a whole 180 when Karasuno had a match against them]

_"They say that changing someone who is a lost cause is impossible, but your sweet self just managed to prove them all wrong."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"(y/n)! Could you get the counter, please? The stupid coffee machine stopped working on me!" Your aunt yelled from a distance. You gave her an 'ok' as you scurried to the counter, not bothering to look up at the customer you began in a sweet voice,

"How can I help you today?" You finally looked up and your eyes were met with an incredibly confident gaze. You almost quirked a brow upon seeing the expression of the customer in front of you. He smirked,

"I'll have an iced caramel latte, a coconut cookie, and your love please." He said with a wink and he ran a hand through his blonde locks. You laughed a little, but continued to punch in his order,

"Name?" You asked, he cleared his throat,

" _Your future boyfriend_ , Yuuji." You recognized his name instantly. He was the ass that was always playing girls at your uni, and this prick had the audacity to hit on you after all the hearts of your friends he had broken. 

"The latte and the cookie will be $6.31, unfortunately, we're sold out on my love." You said mockingly, "Try somewhere else?"

~*~

"Hi, how can I-?" You stopped upon seeing a certain blonde again, "...help you?"

"Well, you could start with a kiss on the cheek?" He suggested suavely, "That would definitely help me out a lot." You stared at him and he continued to grin dumbly,

"This is harassment."

"Not if it's cute."

"It's not cute."

"That's what _you_ think."

"It's not what _I_ think, it's fact."

He sighed, defeated. The look on his face screamed puppy, and while his physical appearance was right up your alley, you weren't about to let him get away with what he wanted. Especially after the stuff he'd done.

_"Whyyyyyyyyy?"_ He whined, "Be cute back and shit!! You know? The giggly shit that girls do whenever they're flustered?" You rolled your eyes and huffed,

"First of all, you don't win over a girl by doing stuff like _this_. And second of all, I'm not easy and I'm definitely not about to be another one of your conquests." You said firmly, he stared at you for a bit, his mouth almost forming a little 'o'. but before he could say anything you quickly shooed him out of your aunt's bakery.

~*~

You rang up the girl in front of you with a smile, eyes resting on the customer who had come next. You sighed, but a slight smile played onto your lips,

"Are you some kind of masochist? Do you _enjoy_ being rejected repeatedly?" You asked listlessly to Terushima. He scratched his head and pondered for a moment,

"Well I've actually never been rejected before," that same obnoxious smirk reaching his face again, but it dropped once he saw your disgusted expression. "B-But that's beside the point!"

You waved your hand and looked behind him to make sure there was no one waiting. "So what is the point?"

"I'd like a mocha latte and...pointers on how to win a girl over correctly?" He asked sheepishly, his eyes resting on the ground. "I've been told that I'm a stupid playboy, time and time again...and I'd like to change that." You were shocked, of course, but he was too vulnerable right now for you to not take advantage of him.

"$4.19. Pointer number one? Don't let your confidence take over so much to where it's the point of harassment. Now go, be on your way." You said shortly, a playful smile resting on your face. Terushima was baffled, eyes wide.

"W-What? I thought you'd-you'd-?"

"Give you exactly what you wanted?" You finished, crossing your arms, "No. Oh and pointer number two? Get a taste of your _own_ medicine before you put any good boy practices into gear."

And you'd thought that after that visit, he'd give up on you. He'd realize you weren't worth the pain, the effort, or the time.

But damn were you _so_ wrong.

He continued to visit you daily and the two of you would often sit down with each other over a latte as you explained to him what was acceptable to do towards a girl and what wasn't. 

And with time you began to like him even more than you'd ever thought you would. His personality was absolutely adorable and he was really so willing to change.

"Yuuji," you called out to him as the two of you sat outside, "who are you doing all of this for? This 180 change?" You asked genuinely, he scoffed and looked away. You looked at him, confused at his laughter. "What? Answer me!"

"(y/n)," he started seriously, "I know you cannot be this dumb. Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Oh my god Yuuji, stop beating around the bush and just-"

"You." he interrupted, "I'm doing this all for you."

"W-What?" You said, astounded by his words, "I thought you just--I thought you were just flirting with me because that's how you are?" He looked dejected and looked sadly towards the ground,

"No, it was because I really liked you. I had my eye on you even before I'd met you, and I know I went about it really wrong in the first place but I..." He trailed off, "Forget it. My mistake I should've never tried--"

"Well, I'm glad it was me you were doing it for." It was your turn to cut in, "Otherwise, what would I have done with these feelings I've caught?"

His eyes lit up, and he bounded onto you.

Yeah, he was _really_ like a puppy.

_One that really liked iced lattes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [thank you all for your continued support and sweet comments!]  
> ↳ [please enjoy and support me! :)]


	21. 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙣' 𝙜𝙤⇢𝙃𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙖 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙮𝙤𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙃𝙄𝙉𝘼𝙏𝘼 𝙎𝙃𝙊𝙐𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝙃𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙎𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙇! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣 𝙖$$  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [based off of Ariana Grande's song: goodnight n' go!]  
> ↳ [i rlly rlly love this song and he was just the person that fit into it]

_"I got you, I got you dreaming..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You let out a lovesick sigh as you stared into the glittering sky, a shooting star passing overhead. The soft breeze of the late summer night flowed through your hair as you anticipated peacefully for a message. You let your elbow rest on the edge of the balcony, letting your grin grow wide as you thought back to the unforgettable smile you had received earlier that day. 

_“Thanks for coming to my game, y/n!” Hinata quipped as you both walked closer to your house, you smiled back at him and nodded,_

_“Of course, Hinata. I love watching you play! You’re always so focused and hard-working...it’s incredible. You don’t always meet someone as determined and passionate as you are.” You said wholeheartedly as you looked ahead and smiled as you thought about his amazing skill. You turned back to a wide-eyed Hinata and you could’ve sworn you saw him blush before he looked away laughed nervously,_

_“y-y/n! You’re embarrassing me!” he said shrilly, you shook your head and playfully shoved him, but he turned back to you, his eyes sparkling, “But on a more serious note, that means a lot coming from you, y/n.” a placid yet wide smile rested atop his lips as he looked at you. The evening breeze flew threw both of you, your heart beating uncontrollably, you looked ahead and into the sunset as heat rose to your cheeks_

**_Tell me why you gotta look at me that way_ **

**_You know what it does to me_ **

**_So baby, what you tryna say? Ayy_ **

_“You’re sweet, Hinata.” You said, a stupid grin making its way fully onto your lips._

Your phone screen lit up and broke you out of your trance as a notification popped up onto your screen. You smiled widely as you read the name of the sender and opened the message immediately to respond, you giggled lightly at his message. He was describing how grumpy Kageyama was acting towards him today, his eccentric personality reflected in every one of his messages. You quickly typed back suggesting a dumb solution, to which he agreed immediately and thought of ways to make it a reality, you shook your head and leaned back,

**_Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?_ **

**_It's impossible to ignore you, ah_ **

**_Why must you make me laugh so much?_ **

**_It's bad enough we get along so well_ **

A bottle hit you in the head as you day-dreamed about your special little sunshine, you rubbed your head and stood up, knowing exactly who threw the bottle at you. 

“Tsukishima! You little shit!” You yelled at your neighbor, who was also on his balcony. He shot back a stupid smirk as he proceeded to throw the cap of the bottle at you as well.

“Can you stop with your lovesick sighing? That’s all I’ve been hearing for the past hour. Honestly, I thought you were getting down with Hinata or something.” He replied to you snarkily as heat flooded your face, your neighbor and friend sure had a mind dirtier than a dumpster. 

“Sh-Shut the hell up, I’m texting him you dirty prick.” You huffed as you turned away from him, he laughed as he looked away from you,

“He’s really texting right now? That little kid must like you a whole lot,” He scoffed, you looked at him, confused.

“W-What are you talking about? He doesn’t even like me!” You squealed, Tsukishima looked at you with an annoyed expression, 

“I know you aren’t that dense, dumbass, of course he likes you! It’s so disgustingly obvious! And he has a super big test tomorrow, he’s been studying for it all day, he didn’t tell you because he knew you’d scold him.” You looked back at your phone and were about to send a message to Hinata, telling him to study until Tsukishima stopped you, a serious expression on his face, “I’d tell him in person, idiot. I’d also tell him a couple of other things too, it’ll help him with his test tomorrow.” He said coyly, you gasped,

“Are you suggesting I confess! I-I can’t do that! I don’t want to ruin-!”

“You aren't gonna ruin anything, dumbass. The way you’re keeping this boy waiting is more painful than actually telling him. And believe me, he is _definitely_ waiting. Don’t miss your chance.” He said, you looked at Tsukishima and nodded.

**_One of these days_ **

**_You'll miss your train and come stay with me_ **

**_(It's always say goodnight and go)_ **

**_We'll have drinks and talk about things_ **

**_And any excuse to stay awake with you_ **

You ran outside, head having no idea where your legs were taking you until you realized you were running towards Karasuno’s gym. Like instinct, you remembered where he was without even trying. You chest heaved up and down from running, eyes closing as you tried to stop your head from it’s flurrying thoughts.

“Y/n? Are you okay?” You hear the sweet honey voice you’d been longing to listen to. You open your eyes and meet the chocolate brown orbs in front of yours. His lips broke into a grin, “I actually just missed my train home but it’s nice to see you, y/n.” Your name rolling off of his tongue so easily, you wanted him to say it again and again. You put your hand on your chest, hoping to stop your heart from beating so fast, but to no avail.

**_I know how you want it, baby, just like this (Oh, oh, oh)_ **

**_Know you're thinking' 'bout it, baby, just one kiss (Just say goodnight and go)_ **

**_While you're lookin' at 'em, baby, read my lips_ **

“Hinata…” You began, “I need to tell you something I really…” You looked into his eyes, glittering and wide. His eyes drinking in every inch of your face, coming closer to you by the second. They darted down to your lips as you continued to stutter, but he made no move holding himself back until you finished.

**_Want to say goodnight_ **

**_Want to say goodnight and go_ **

**_Want to say goodnight_ **

“I really like you too, y/n” Hinata said with a smiled as he captured your lips with his, not being able to hold his excited self back anymore. You returned his kiss with the same depth, and it was like time had stopped, the stars and moon amongst you both shined more brightly than ever. 

  
  


**_Baby, say goodnight and go_ **

**_Want to say goodnight_ **

**_Say goodnight and go_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [have you guys missed me? :3]  
> ↳ [give me some character ideas and some au's!]


	22. 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙧⇢𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖 𝙏𝙤𝙤𝙧𝙪 (𝘼)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝙊𝙍𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】  
> 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿 𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙙𝙚𝙥𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙧, 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙮  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [more angst!!!!!!!!!!!! for oikawa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
> ↳ [based off of Salem Ilese's song 'Mad at Disney'!!]  
> ↳ [please do not read if any of the trigger warnings make you uncomfortable]

_"No more wishing on a shooting star."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_I_ ** **_'m mad at Disney, Disney_ **

**_They tricked me, tricked me_ **

**_Had me wishing on a shooting star_ **

You glanced sideways at Oikawa, arms hugging both of your knees as the two of you sat beside each other wordlessly. The silence between you two wasn’t the calm, loving atmosphere that most couples had.

No, it was the kind of atmosphere that felt like a cage. Every second of silence that passed by only made your heart hurt even more as your unfortunate boyfriend scrolled past post after post.

“Hey, y/n…” Oikawa called out, but your heart didn’t leap when he called out your name. You swallowed away the lump in your throat as you weakly responded to him, 

“Yeah?” You said in almost a whisper.

“I’m gonna go home, okay? Want me to walk you home?” He asked, tone clearly screaming that he was only asking because he had to. You looked at him with a frown, and stared into his eyes for a moment.

**_Sometimes happy love (Happy love)_ **

**_Turns into giving up (Giving up)_ **

**_I felt hurt love_ **

**_About the word love_ **

“What?” He asked slightly irritated as his brow rose, you didn’t respond to him as you looked away from him. You always remembered reading about how characters always managed to get lost in the eyes of their beloved, and how their minds went into a tizzy.

But when you looked into Oikawa’s eyes they felt like voids, black holes, that you had to tear yourself away from before they sucked you in.

“It’s nothing, I’ll see you…” He shook his head and patted yours, before walking away.

Not even bothering to look back at you.

**_What the hell is love supposed to feel like?_ **

**_What the hell is love? What the hell is love?_ **

**_What the hell is love supposed to feel like?_ **

“Tooru please,” You said as you groaned for the 100th time this argument, “I was not flirting with your best friend.”

“Bullshit!” He yelled, his anger didn’t even make you flinch at this point, being so used to it. “Iwa-chan...you and Iwa-chan have a thing for each other! Don’t you both?!”

“Tooru what the hell!? How do you even call me your girlfriend and Iwaizumi your best friend when you can’t trust either of us!?” You yelled back, tears threatening to spill from your eyes, the hurt in your chest only growing bigger and bigger.

Oikawa stood still and watched you for a moment, before completely walking away from you. You looked down, knees falling to the ground as you held your chest, silent tears escaping your eyes.

You didn’t win this fight, and neither did he, but you knew how you two always ended up after fights.

_And you hated it._

**_My fairy grandma_ ** **_warned me_ **

**_Cinderella's story_ **

**_Only ended in a bad divorce_ **

Empty kisses littered your body as Oikawa pressed you against the mattress. Your eyes refused to meet his eyes they traveled over you, eyes filled with pure hunger. 

Despite the heated situation you both were in, the air around you felt colder and more malicious than ever.

**_The prince ain't sleeping when he_ **

**_Takes his sleeping beauty_ **

**_To the motel on his snow white horse_ **

Oikawa led you back to your house, eyes never leaving your form. He gripped your hand and liften your chin up with his fingers, forcing you to look into his eyes.

“I love you, y/n” Oikawa said, his voice rattled in your ears like keys scraping on the bars of a cage. The word ‘love’ only making the pain course through your chest like a storm, and the presence of him even more encroaching. “You know that, right?”

You nodded reluctantly, not wanting to ignite his possessive behavior any further.

_Not wanting to let him explode any bigger._

“Good girl.”

**_I felt hurt love_ **

**_About the word love_ **

You walked back into your room, pulling your blinds shut and turning your phone off. In the process of putting your phone back on your nightstand you knocked over a photo frame, startling yourself. You quickly scuffled to pick the broken glass and frame up, but stopped once you saw the image inside.

And your heart felt more broken than the glass pieces around you.

It was a picture of you and Oikawa at the beginning of your relationship, both of you smiles bright and genuine as you ‘cheesed’ for the camera.

Before everything had changed. Before Oikawa became a cage.

You held the broken picture to your chest as sobs ripped through your body. The tears you’d been holding in for months and months finally escaping. You held the frame close to you, clutching onto it like a lifeline.

But you knew things could never go back to the way they were, no matter how much you wished for it.

**_I'm mad at Disney, Disney_ **

**_They tricked me, tricked me_ **

**_No more wishing on a shooting star._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [how did you guys like this one?!?]   
> ↳ [I'm rlly proud of it hehe i couldn't get this song out of my head...]


	23. 𝙋𝙞𝙦𝙪𝙖𝙣𝙩⇢𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙆𝙚𝙞 (𝙥𝙩. 2/𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙆𝙄𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙈𝘼 𝙆𝙀𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝙁𝙊𝙊𝘿! 𝙏𝙍𝘼𝙑𝙀𝙇! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙙𝙚𝙥𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙢𝙨  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> you guys loved piquant so much that I had to make it another chapter! i'll def be turning it into a full series so go check out my profile and subscribe to the work named 'Piquant' if you want to see more updates!

**_Stop #1: Mexico_ **

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Ameena, seriously, you don't understand--he's such a _JERK_. I'm going to suffer!" You whined as Ameena and Yuki laughed in front of you, you groaned. "Hey! It's easy for you two to laugh because you guys got grouped together and you have two underclassmen in your group you can boss around!" Yuki sighed as he finished rest of his giggles along with Ameena, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Listen, y/n," he began, "you'll be okay. Tsukishima isn't that bad of a person, he's nice...as long as you don't get on his nerves? I think?" Yuki begins to confuse himself, Ameena laughed once more and pushed Yuki away,

"Listen to _ME,_ y/n!" Ameen began proudly, sly smile playing on her face. "You're the only girl in your group, so take advantage of that. Those boy will be swooning over you even if you just-" A hand comes to halt Ameena,

"Are you suggesting y/n _seduces_ them?" Yuki asks, obviously disturbed. Ameena rolls her eyes annoyed by Yuki's uptight attitude,

"No, Yuki." She says in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm saying she she should just use her womanly charms and use that to get her way! Simple!" Yuki rose a brow and hung his head in defeat.

_"Flight 223 departs in 30 minutes, passengers please make your ways to the check-in, thank you and enjoy your flight."_ A female voice rings out amongst the speakers, the three of you hustle towards the check-in, excitedly chattering as you board the plane.

**~*~**

"Hey, hey, Yuki!" You call out to the boy beside you, currently trying to adjust Ameena's head so she doesn't wake up from her sleep cranky, he nods at you,

"What is it, y/n?" He asks softly, trying not to wake Ameena, he looks down at the map in your hands and smiles, "Oh, you want to know where our first stop is?" You nod excitedly as Yuki explains that your first stop is in Cancun, Mexico and how you guys should be there for about a week or so.

"I can't wait ahhhhhhh!" You squeal excitedly, your mouth practically drooling as you think about all the tasty foods you'll eat there. A shoulder taps you from behind and you turn around, happy smile still on your face.

But it drops as you realize who it is,

"Could you keep it down? It's like someone bought a parrot onto the plane, jeez." Tsukishima scoffs at you as the green haired boy beside him apologizes to you profusely. You turn around indignantly and huff, 

"I wasn't even being that loud!" You mutter angrily, Yuki trying to calm you down as he and Yamaguchi profusely apologize to each other on both of their friend's behalf's "I hope he chokes on his fish."

"I heard that," His voice comes from behind you once more as you flinch, pulling your earbuds on as a heat floods your cheeks.

**~*~**

"Alright..." Your professor says as he yawns, despite sleeping the entire way on the plane, "get to your rooms and knock out for tonight. We'll get together tommorow morning at 8 sharp so you rascals can explore." He languidly passes out your room key cards and trudges his way back to his room, his neighboring professor shooting him a worried look.

"Y/n!" Ameena sleepily calls out as she clings onto a blushing Yuki's arm, you make your way over to her and she passes you two items. One is a bright pink bottle of pepper spray and the other is a tiny square package with a big eggplant plastered on--

"Ameena!" You scolded as you flustered and pushed the condom back in her hand, "Why in the world would I need this? What is wrong with you?!"

"You never know darling...you might need it! Definitely keep the pepper spray too!" She says as she pushes the items back into your pockets, Yuki only being able to groan as he pulls Ameena away from you as they head to their shared quarters, bidding you a quick goodbye. 

Slowly, you make your way to the four rooms that are side-by-side, the doors of the two other people in your group are shut, most likely fast asleep. You fiddle with the handle of your room door as footsteps approach from behind you, you know who it is, but you refuse to acknowledge him.

"Hey," He begins softly, and you're taken aback, _maybe he's apologizing?!_ You keep a straight face as you turn around to look at him,

"What?" You say, tone unbothered and bored. He raises a brow as he points to the floor,

"That yours?" Your eyes travel down to the floor, eyes going wide as they rest upon the shiny purple packaging of the condom Ameena had given you earlier. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"N-No!" You stutter as you reply, cursing at yourself for making it so obvious that it _was_ yours. "I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!" You say flustered as you scurry into your room,

Tsukishima smirks and a soft laugh escapes his lips, "Yeah right," he clicks his door unlocked and looks behind him, towards your shut door, "Goodnight to you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [HOW ARE YOU GUYS LIKING IT ASKJDHASKDH]  
> ↳ [yes...i did add a fruits basket character...sorry i'm actually in love with yuki LMAO]  
> ↳ [remember! subscribe to my other book for updates! i won't be putting the updates in here since I have other works to write!!!]


	24. 𝘽𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙⇢𝘼𝙠𝙖𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙞 𝙆𝙚𝙞𝙟𝙞 (𝘼)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝘼𝙆𝘼𝘼𝙎𝙃𝙄 𝙆𝙀𝙄𝙅𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】  
> 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿 𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚, 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙪𝙛𝙛  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [based off of the song 'Channa Mereya' by Arjit Singh, which is about a person's farewell to their beloved]  
> ↳ [I thought it fit very well for this prompt.]

_“Truly loving someone means finding your happiness in theirs, even when you may not be the keeper of their heart.”_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Akaashi smiled as he watched you slip on the final pieces of your jewelry, you looked absolutely dazzling in your dress. His eyes sparkled as he took in your view, heart beating so fast it felt as if it were about to leap out of his chest. You smiled slightly to yourself in the mirror before you turned around and look up at Akaashi, whose heart stopped as your gorgeous orbs stared into him.

“How do I look, Keiji?” You asked with a grin, Akaashi couldn’t stop himself from smiling, his knees felt like jelly as he gazed upon you.

“You look beautiful, y/n.” Akaashi said softly, “You always look beautiful, but you’re absolutely radiant today.” You looked down as you flustered slightly, Akaashi always managed to flatter you to the point you were utterly flustered. You fiddled with the ring on your left hand, and your shyness towards the situation became even more prominent. 

Akaashi noticed and took your hand in his, adjusting the ring for you. Your eyes met his as he did so, glittering with excitement and happiness and he placed another hand atop of yours.

“I’m so happy, Keiji.” You said sweetly to him, and his heart swelled, “I’m so happy for this day, and I’m even happier that you’ll be by my side to celebrate it.” Akaashi felt truly at peace knowing how truly happy you were, your joy bringing absolute calm to him.

“Of course, y/n.” Akaashi began, “I’ll always remain by your side.”

“Thank you, Keiji. I love you so much.” You said as you wrapped your arms around him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, Akaashi blushed, but shook his head as he hugged you back. How he _desperately_ wanted to say those words back to you.

But what a _traitor_ he’d be if he said them, knowing very well his words would have a much different meaning.

He pulled away from you and held your hand in his as he led you to the hall everyone was awaiting in. Gently leading you, his eyes remained trained on you as the two of you walked closer and closer to the altar. He surprised himself by not tripping despite being so lost in your presence.

Finally, the two of you came to a halt and you looked up at Akaashi before letting go of his hand. Akaashi felt a pang of pain sear through his chest as you did so, but paid no mind as he saw how bright your smile was.

You took the hand of the man in front of you, his eyes setting on Akaashi as he grinned handsomely, Akaashi returned him a weak yet genuine smile.

“Take care of her, Bokuto” Akaashi said quietly to Bokuto, “please.” Bokuto nodded firmly to Akaashi before Akaashi returned to his seat, watching you during the whole course of the ceremony, smile spreading across his face as he knew you would truly be happy and would be loved properly. 

The ceremony was a daze to Akaashi until Bokuto began to lean in towards you and the crowd around him began to lift themselves from their seats, clapping and cheering wildly.

He kissed you deeply as you lovingly returned it, tears escaped Akaashi’s eyes as he watched you both. No one around him thought anything of it as many were crying tears of joy as well.

But the lump in Akaashi’s throat never left as he wept silently, still smiling softly as he watched you pull away and smile brightly at him. He wiped his tears as he smiled back at you.

* * *

_**“Goodbye, my beloved.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [how did you guys like that one?]  
> ↳ [this one kinda made my heart hurt a little :,)]


	25. 𝘽𝙪𝙢𝙥𝙮⇢𝙏𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙪 𝙎𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙏𝙀𝙉𝘿𝙊𝙐 𝙎𝘼𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [REQUEST MADE ON TUMBLR MADE TO MY HAIKYUU BLOG (hinatabokehinata)]  
> ↳ [Request: "AHHH can I request a little one shot where y/n or Tendou falls into the others lap on the bus and gets really blushy and embarrassed while Tendou teases the y/n (but secretly he’s freaking out too)"]

_"You make my heart race faster than a sprinter, but I couldn't ever let you know that."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You gripped the head of the seat in front of you desperately as the bus threw you and it’s passengers like pieces of bubblegum in a gum dispenser. One man even going as far as yelling at the bus driver who, like most of passengers, was incredibly nauseous,

“Sir...please...have patience, these roads are under construction and I’m having a hard time as well…” he said wearily, almost making you feel bad for the poor man. 

But your concern wasn’t necessarily the bus rattling you around.

It was the fact that it kept throwing you against the fiery red-haired boy beside, who seemed to be enjoying himself almost a bit too much.

At least, that’s what it seemed to you, since you failed to notice the faint blush on his cheeks pat his never-ending teasing.

The bus took a sharp left turn, and your shoulder slammed against Tendou completely, a nervous expression splayed on both of your faces before Tendou caught sight of yours and grinned manically,

“Ah, y/n...you’re shy to cuddle up with me? After all these years of knowing each other?” Tendou asked you suavely, any possible sign of him being nervous not present. You grumbled and looked away, cheeks burning with embarrassment and heart racing.

“This is harassment, Satori.” You said as you pushed yourself away from him for what seemed like the 500th time. “And I’m not shy about that…”

“What was that?” Tendou asked teasingly as he put his ear closer to you. You groaned as you turned back towards him, putting your arms out so you could push him away.

But just as you did so, the bus made yet another sharp left turn, and your hands completely missed Tendou, nothing in front of you to brace you from your fall.

You shut your eyes as you fell, and Tendou watched as you fell right into his lap. He couldn’t pull off his suaveness anymore as his cheeks grew a crimson red color almost matching his hair. Despite his nervousness of having _you_ on his lap, he scrambled to grip your shoulders and brace you, turning your face towards his.

“Y/n!” Despite his nervousness of having you on his lap, he scrambled to grip your shoulders and brace you, turning your face towards his. “Are you okay?”

You eyes were wide and you could do nothing more than cover your face with your hands and you flustered, Tendou laughing slightly above you.

“You know, if you wanted to, you could stay like this for the rest of the ride.” He said with a cheshire-like grin. You ignored him and remained on his lap, much to his surprise. He fiddled with your hair absentmindedly, slightly flustered at the position of you both.

”But I get a little shy too, it is _you_ after all…” he muttered quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO READ!
> 
> Hello!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> thank you all so much for your love and support, I could've never imagined that I would ever reach 18k+ hits. i truly love you guys so much, your comments are honestly so endearing and encouraging. i'm the type of person who easily gets insecure and scared that i'm not doing well enough but you guys have reassured me so much. i'm grateful for each and everyone of you, thank you for being there with me and thank you for staying.
> 
> i've said it before but i'll say it once again,
> 
> thank you so much, i love you all (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	26. 𝙍𝙀𝙌𝙐𝙀𝙎𝙏 𝙋𝘼𝙂𝙀 [𝘾𝙇𝙊𝙎𝙀𝘿 𝘼𝙏𝙈]

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

_hEy_

_you there! yes YOUUUU_

_HeLP pLS_

_send me requests i beg of u_

_i beg sincerely beg_

_i will write anything just anything (not smut ofc)_

_i'm suddenly having these irrational fears that someone could possibly be stealing my works and idk why but i would just feel way better if i were to just write fics that you guys requested or at least write something around the idea you guys gave me ahhhhkdjfsjdjf_

_HELP ME OKAY PLS_

_SEND REQUESTS PLS_

_HELP YOUR DEAR AUTHOR-CHAN_

_SHE IS LOSING HER MIND_

_TY_

_ILY YOU GUYS <3_

**_EDIT 10/23/2020: DUE TO HIGH VOLUME OF REQUESTS MY REQUESTS ARE CLOSED AS OF NOW. TYSM FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT!!_ **

_＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊_


	27. 𝙋𝙪𝙢𝙥𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙗𝙞𝙖⇢𝘽𝙤𝙠𝙪𝙩𝙤 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝘽𝙊𝙆𝙐𝙏𝙊 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙊𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙖𝙪𝙭 𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [this idea is a bit fanon? idk if this is what bokuto would be like at all but I hope you guys enjoy it]  
> ↳ [based off an earlier idea by @T43s30n9 and a request from @1tsOphelia--thank you both!]

_"There's nothing to be afraid of if I'm here with you."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

“Would you like to try our pumpkin spice latte?” The cafe cashier asked Bokuto with a smile, Bokuto shuddered as he stood behind you, shaking his head no quickly. You and the cashier gave Bokuto an odd look, the two of you simply laughing it off as the cashier finished your order. You both sat outside of the cafe, enjoying the slight breeze of the early October weather, decorative pumpkins littered around you.

“U-Uh, y/n?” Bokuto called out to you, clutching onto his hot chocolate cup desperately as he looked at you. You cocked a brown, genuinely worried “What’s wrong?” You asked gently, placing a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, he shook his head once more,

“N-Nothing, can we sit over there?” He pointed towards a far-away empty spot wearily “That place seems nicer!” You thought nothing of it as you happily agreed to sit down with him, the two of you enjoying your sweets.

You’d initially met Bokuto in the library earlier but his ambience made it seem as if you two had known each other for ages. His smile illuminating the already bright atmosphere and making you melt. He suddenly paused in the middle of speaking to you, an idea popping into his head,

“Hey! We should go to one of those cute couple thingies that everyone goes to!” He said excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. You flustered slightly,

“Couple thingies?” You asked, not denying or rejecting the idea of you two being a couple. He nodded eagerly and pulled out his phone, swiping through his instagram feed, showing the pictures of his friends visiting farms and flower fields with their significant others. Realization dawned onto you both as you recognized what he was talking about.

“Oh! Of course! How could I say no?” You said with a smile, leaving Bokuto absolutely gushing over you. His eyes never left you, making your cheeks heat up even more, “H-How about we get going then?” you said nervously as you looked away from him, laughter booming from his chest at your shyness.

**~*~**

The two of you arrived at the farm you’d settled on. The place was actually quite popular among your college classmates, so tons of students littered the area taking pictures. Bokuto spotted the area he’d had his heart set on before you two had arrived, a small gasp escaping his mouth as he grabbed your hand and pulled you along. (Totally unaware of the fact that your cheeks were practically on fire and you’d turned into a tomato.)

“Here!” He said as he stopped at the place, Sunflowers surrounded the two of you as he grinned cheekily. Suddenly, Bokuto turned into your personal photographer, making obnoxious ‘chef’s kiss’ noises as he snapped photos of you, making you giggle uncontrollably.

Finally, Bokuto became exhausted from the photoshoot you both had, plopping down on a hay bale with his eyes closed he sighed.

“Tired?” You asked, amused as you sat next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled, ready to tell you that he was far from being tired, but his smile faltered as his eyes settled on his surroundings. His whole body going stiff, Your eyes widened and you quickly became worried,

“Bokuto? What’s wrong?” He shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, painfully muttering something under his breath, you quirked a brow, “What did...you say?”

“...of pumpkins.” He mutters incoherently once more, you’re completely puzzled but ask Bokuto to speak up once more and gently as you can. “I’m scared of pumpkins!” He squeals, the couple of bystanders giving the two of you quizzical looks as well. You pause, but remind yourself to once more be patient,

“Of pumpkins?” You ask, “How come?” He cringes slightly, but retells you the story of how his friend Kuroo once placed tons of pumpkins in his room, all with automated fake spiders that could crawl inside.

“And just! Everytime I see pumpkins I can’t help but just--!” He stops and covers his face, “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” His voice comes out muffled, you giggle, finding his actions absolutely adorable.

“Why don’t we replace your fear? Let’s go carve a pumpkin together, and fill it with lots and lots of nice things!” You say comfortingly to him, he pulls his face away from his hands and looks up at you,

“Really?” He asks, you nod and smile, poking his cheek slightly.

“Really.” You reassure. The next thing you know, he’s lunging onto you and the two of you have a pumpkin with your initials carved into the pumpkin. Poorly carved hearts done by Bokuto scattered amongst the pumpkin.

But despite how messy it looked, it still made both of you feel so warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee how did you guys like that??]  
> ↳ [thank you for you love and support!]


	28. 𝙐𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜⇢𝙎𝙪𝙜𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙎𝙐𝙂𝘼𝙒𝘼𝙍𝘼 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙎𝙃𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙙𝙚𝙥𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙙𝙚𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣, 𝙙𝙚𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨/𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨, 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙣𝙞𝙖  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [Based off of the Song '𝙍𝙖𝙘𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙄𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙉𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩' (𝙔𝙤𝙧𝙪 𝙣𝙞 𝙆𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙧𝙪) by YOASOBI]   
> ↳ [this song makes me really emotional and hits deep with me personally. i don’t really know if i translated the song’s meaning quite correctly. I thought it would be fitting to use in this chapter and to help anyone struggling with these emotions.]  
> ↳ [sugwara fluff request by @CELLEATER--tysm for the request, sorry if it isn't exactly what you wanted.]

_"Don't ever let go of my hand"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_It was only a simple "goodbye"_ **

**_But it was all I needed to understand_ **

_**The sinking sun, the rising night sky** _

Your eyes pricked with tears as you hugged your knees tightly to your chest, the wallowing feeling within your chest only building. The moon and stars sparkled through the glass of your window, the light that reached making it seem as if they were pitying you. 

Pangs of pain only became worse with each passing night. The same episode repeating itself over and over again. The insomnia never left you and the darkness only closed in further on you.

**_In the world always ringing with "tick-tocks," again and again_ **

**_Touching the heartless words and loud voices_ **

**_Even if tears are about to spill_ **

The days seemed to be blurred, you couldn’t tell if your emotions had any clarity to others. And if they did, it seemed as if no one cared, the world spinning too fast for them to slow down from the whirl of it and see if you were okay.

Even when the puffy redness of your eyes made your seemingly never-ending agony apparent, no one stopped. Maybe no one had noticed, but how could they when you yourself had lost yourself within time that moved so fast?

And in the most odd of times, when your mind travels far from your conscious, you feel the tears begin to flow. You feel the suffocating and familiar surge of pain rise up your throat. Holding your chest as if to stop an open wound from continuingly bleeding. Fruitless efforts, they were, your wounded self only making you look paler and paler as time passed you by.

_**The things I want to believe but I can't no matter what I do** _

_**They'll repeatedly appear, and every time, I'll get angry and cry** _

Despite your efforts and being trapped in your cage you wanted, you yearned for freedom. You yearned to leave your cage one day. The golden scenery people so often described you as being in, brushing off any concerns you shared with them, only represented the bar and the locks.

The dark room of your mind that you so desperately wanted to leave. The desperate sliver of hope you held onto, only increased the anguish and the agony.

**_In the troubling days, I became unable to smile_ **

**_The reflection of you in my eyes is truly beautiful_ **

**_The overflowing tears on the never-ending night_ **

**_All dissolve into your smile_ **

But one day the dark room clicks open, the door grandly opening itself and displaying to you the light beyond your aching. Through the light that shone into the room, a familiar silhouette presents itself. The soft, grey hair you adored so much catching your eyes.

Suddenly, there was someone to hold you through your insomniac nights. The moon and the stars no longer pitying you from afar. The tears that once stained your pale cheeks evaporated into that of tears of joy.

Even when the tears that streamed from your cheeks weren’t those of joy, the hole of emptiness within your chest never widened.

“Thank you for being here with me, Koushi..” You said every time, and in turn you’d always receive a smile. The most genuine one you’d ever gotten in a while,

“Of course, y/n. I’ll stay as long as you need me.”

**_In the never-changing days when I cried_ **

**_You seduce me with your tenderness towards the end_ **

**_Just like I'm about to sink, just like I'm about to melt_ **

**_The staining fog dissipates_ **

The sun peeking through your blinds no longer brought on a feeling of dread anymore. A strange flurry of excitement filled you as you pulled your clothes on and hurried out the door you once were so reluctant to ever move past.

“y/n!” A warm smile greeted you, arms that you never wanted to leave encased you as you held Sugawara’s body closer to yours. “You look lovely today.”

Time had began to slow for you, and the days that passed by became distinguishable from one another. The spinning of the world no longer sent your head into a daze, and your dazes no longer bringing tears to your eyes.

**_In the days that I hide inside, wanting to forget_ **

**_I take your hand as you extend it towards me_ **

**_It's like the cold breeze is swimming through the sky_ **

**_Blowing through us_ **

And when the memories of the pain became too strong, they left as easily as they came. Sugawara’s presence easing your ache, acting like morphine as he numbed away your worst of pangs. The sweet whispers and hugs gently leading you further and further away from the dark room you were once locked inside of.

Sugawara took your hand as the sun shined onto his angelic features, eyes never leaving yours. His message to you held so strongly within them, that he didn’t need to say it in words.

He smiled once more and and kissed your hand gently. And for the first time in a long time a genuine, wide smile reached your face. One that wasn’t masking another emotion and one that wasn’t just to make the latter happy.

You hadn’t eve realized you were smiling until Sugawara pulled away, his eyes going slightly wide as he saw the tears pricking your eyes.

“O-Oh my god! y/n! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry-!” He blubbered frantically, you giggled and shook your head, grin growing even wider as he wiped away your tears.

“Don’t worry, Koushi.” You said softly, “I’m okay. More than okay.”

**_Don't ever let go of my hand_ **

**_The both of us, racing into the night_ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i seem to be writing about this theme often, but when I say that i'm truly here for you guys if you are going through a rough time, i mean it.
> 
> i've been there and i know how it hurts, but i also know how much better you feel when you know there's someone out there who's looking out for you and is caring for you.
> 
> if you're going through tough times right now, you'll get through it, i know you will.
> 
> and i'll be here for you, whether it be through my writings or you needing to talk to me, i'll be here.❤


	29. 𝙉𝙤𝙣𝙥𝙡𝙪𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙⇢𝙄𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙞 𝙃𝙖𝙟𝙞𝙢𝙚 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙄𝙒𝘼𝙄𝙕𝙐𝙈𝙄 𝙃𝘼𝙅𝙄𝙈𝙀 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [I know this isn't a request but I am so in love with Iwaizumi like--]  
> ↳ [I WANT AN IWA-CHAN PLEASE. WHAT I WOULD DO TO HAVE AN IWAIZUMI HAJIME]  
> ↳ [OIKaWA that lucky BEETCH get all of Iwa's JUICY BICEPS TO HIMSELF]  
> ↳ [ALSO ONCE AGAIN!! I will be using Akira as your friend's name rather than putting in f/n and disrupting the flow!]

_No thoughts head empty just bara armed Iwaizumi--_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru?" You repeated after you friend haphazardly, she nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes! He's such a prince! And he's sooooo gorgeous!" There were practically tears streaming down her face at this point. You laughed a little a you rose a brow at her,

"He's definitely pretty, but I heard his personality is-"

"Oh, come on y/n, I know I'm not stupid." She interrupted you exasperatedly, you playfully roll your eyes, "Momentary, we are. We both know that. We aren't even anything official!"

You sighed, _but doesn't that make you feel even emptier?_ the loud thought blared in your mind. Suddenly, in your daze, your friend began swatting your arm. You jumped,

"W-What-??" But you paused once your eyes met what hers were so excitedly trained on. 

The most handsome man you'd ever seen graced the entrance of the café with his presence, a small smirk that was on his face as he laughed beside his friend made him even more dazzling. Spiky brown hair accompanied his bronzed skin perfectly, you sighed dreamily.

Oh, and then there was Oikawa too.

You eyes scanned him completely and you gasped, your friend looking at you, worried.

"y/n? What's wrong?" She asked as she placed a hand on your shoulder. You shook your head,

"B-Biceps..." You muttered quietly, she looked puzzled,

"y/n, babe. You're gonna have to speak up!"

"Biceps! Akira! Biceps!" You said a little too loudly for your liking, the boy you'd been shamelessly staring at and Oikawa's heads snapped towards you too. Oikawa's face forming into a knowing, flirty smile as he sauntered over to you two. Your friend's face broke into the dumbest grin you'd ever seen her put on, while your face grew hotter and hotter with each passing moment Oikawa's friend trailed behind him.

"Well, well, hello Akira~" Oikawa sends your friend a wink and a kiss on her hand, his eyes turning to you and greeting you with a wink as well, "It's nice to see you too y/n."

Ugh, he was really gonna do this right in front of your friend?

"L-Likewise..."You said painfully, your reaction making the latter laugh a little. You eyes immediately met steely grey ones. The same eyes you'd been so lost in earlier.

"Oh! Akira, y/n, this is Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exitedly introduced the beautiful specimen behind him, he stepped forward and introduced himself formally, you and your friend pretending like you _didn't_ need to stop yourselves from drooling. Iwaizumi and Oikawa left the two of you to go to the counter to order their drinks. You whipped your head over to your friend,

"You never told me Oikawa had such a...uh how do I put this, HOT ASS FRIEND?!?" You whisper-yelled at her, she giggled and agreed with you immediately. 

"I know right?!? Maybe I could set you up with him!" The two of you giggled like absolute idiots, like two toddler girls, you both looked ridiculous as you slapped one another's arms. 

"Ah, Akira! That boi is wayyyy out of my league," You drawled, but sighed dreamily once more, "but what I'd do to get a load of those perfect, juicy, juicy biceps."

"Mhhmhhh," You friend nods, "You are def right about those."

" _Maybe you could get a load of them on a date with me._ " A deep voice comes from behind you two. You two jolt and turn around slowly, Iwaizumi standing tall above you both, coffee cup in each hand. A small smirk rests on his face as he looks at you with sparkling eyes, but you didn't miss the slight flush on his face.

You stared at him and hid your face in your hands, Akira excitedly giggling as she tried to pull your hands away from your face, Iwaizumi slightly laughing at your state, flushed cheeks only growing warmer.

**~*~**

"...HOT ASS FRIEND?!?!" Oikawa's ears perk up to a familiar female voice as Iwaizumi orders his coffee, his eyes snap over to you and Akira. The two of you are giggling like absolute idiots, two toddler girls if you must.

I didn't take long for Oikawa to figure out what you guys were talking about, hot ass friend? Who else could that be?

"Iwa-chan~ My hot ass friend~!" Oikawa called out to Iwaizumi, who only turned to him with an expression of absolute disgust and horror. Much to Iwaizumi's dismay, the cashier overheard Oikawa, sensing the tense atmosphere, they hurriedly ran away.

"B-Be right back sir!" They squealed at a very angry Iwaizumi, ready to choke Oikawa to death. Just as Iwaizumi reach Oikawa he stopped him by pointing at you,

"Her words, not mine." Iwaizumi cocked a brow, "y-y/n said that?" Oikawa nodded, his face had triumph written all over it.

"That's right Iwa-chan! The girl you've had your eye on the the past couple of weeks just called you HOT! You absolute hunk, she called you HOT!!" Iwaizumi felt himself get a little excited, but absolutely flustered over the fact that he'd have to go over to you and say something.

"B-But what do I say?!" He panicked, Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi knew that laugh. It was never a good one.

"Simple, just act like me." He said with a wink, Iwaizumi blinked.

"So like an insufferable asshole?" Iwaizumi asked with a straight face, Oikawa's face morphed into a purely offended one. He scoffed loudly,

"No! Iwa-chan! Act confident! Be dazzling! Be the sexy man you are!" Oikawa cheered as Iwaizumi made his way over to you and Akira,

"Here goes." He muttered to himself.

* * *

_("Stop hitting on me Shittykawa, it's weird.")_

_("But it's trueeeeeeeeeee!)_

_(*SMACK*)_

_("Owwwww, Iwa-Chan~")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Conclusion:  
> ↳ [Author-chan is in love with Iwaizumi Hajime and his amazing biceps.]  
> ↳ [This was literally a crackfic LMFAO.]  
> ↳ [We all need an Oikawa wingman in our lives.]  
> ↳ [I'll probably make a part two for their date bc I'm literally in love with Iwa.]  
> ↳ [Did I mention that I love Iwaizumi?]


	30. 𝙎𝙪𝙘𝙘𝙤𝙧⇢𝙆𝙚𝙣𝙢𝙖 𝙆𝙤𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙚 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙆𝙀𝙉𝙈𝘼 𝙆𝙊𝙕𝙐𝙈𝙀 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙙𝙚𝙥𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙣𝙭𝙞𝙚𝙩𝙮  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [*screams*…so how do you write again?]  
> ↳ [AHA UM--This was a request made by @Snoop722613!! I hope you like this!]  
> ↳ [please skip this chapter if any of the above warnings make you uncomfortable :)]

_“It’s okay, I’m here now.”_

.

.

.

* * *

Your hands shook as your thumbs furiously typed away at your keyboard, teeth chattering together. Every breath was more of ragged shudders and mind and eyes blinded with anger and hurt.

Any bystander would be concerned for you, most likely assuming that your bank account was somehow drained of all of its money mysteriously or that your boss had just fired you via text.

However, they’d be even more confused that the panic rising in your chest was brought about by the series of explosive texts you and your friend had exchanged.

A lovely thing, anxiety was.

Your vision went blurry with tears you hadn’t noticed until they began falling upon your phone screen. You clicked your phone off with shaky hands, teeth chattering as if you were in the freezing cold with absolutely no clothes on.

You shoved your way out of the library you were in, as soon as you stepped foot outside, your eyes made contact with your friend who simply scoffed at your state. She took no pity upon the way your face had reddened from the tears and anger and took no note of how your body shook in an alarming matter. Instead, she turned around and scoffed to the person beside her,

“Look at this crazy bitch, having another one of her stupid ‘anxiety attacks’” She mocked, the person beside her sent her a questioning look and began to open their mouth, but you didn’t stay long enough to hear the rest of their conversation. You fled the area, sprinting as fast as your shaking legs could take you. Your mind had no idea where you were going as your legs moved on instinct.

You finally reached an apartment, and you looked up at the fancy penthouse door you reached. You pressed the doorbell of the apartment shakily, panic rising in your chest as each moment passed, the door flew open and you were greeted with worried golden eyes.

“y/n?” Kenma asked quietly as he pulled you into his arms, letting the door shut and lock automatically, “what’s wrong?”

You shook your head and you shivered slightly in his embrace, your breathing instantly calming as you inhaled his scent, the soft fabric of his hoodie lulling you back to normality. He took note of your chattering teeth and understood what was happening immediately, pulling his hand from stroking your head he grasped yours and pulled you along with him to his room.

“Sit,” He instructed you softly as he set you on his large, unkept bed. You did as he told and despite the blankets and pillows being strewn around carelessly you still found solace in his presence, just being around him did wonders for your anxiety.

Kenma joined your with a soft plush, and pushed it into your arms as he wrapped the two of you in a blanket, arms cradling your torso.

“You should hug it, it’ll help you calm down.” You cracked a smile slightly as you held the plush closer to you, Kenma’s surprisingly soft hands wiping away the tears on your cheeks. You leaned into his body and smiled, still slightly shaky from your earlier ordeals.

“Thank you Kenma,” You said quietly, Kenma said nothing and simply place a kiss on the crown of your head with a smile.

“No need to thank me,” He muttered, picking up his TV remote and switching on something for you to watch, _“I’ll be here always, you aren’t alone”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [AHHHHHHHHHHH I FEEL LIKE THAT WAS RLLY CRAPPY LOL]  
> ↳ [I’m so sorry if i didn’t describe the symptoms v correctly…]  
> ↳ [the teddy bear/plushie method really helps guys! If you're feeling anxious or panicked, hold something close to your chest and hug it! It really does help!]  
> ↳ [if you don’t have a bear/plushie a pillow or a comforting person works too!]  
> ↳ [if you have anxiety, please hang in there. Ik it sucks really bad--but please try to have someone by your side during them. It helps--believe me.]


	31. 𝙋𝙚𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙩⇢𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖 𝙏𝙤𝙤𝙧𝙪 (𝘼/𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝙊𝙍𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏/𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝙈𝘼𝙁𝙄𝘼! 𝘼𝙐 + 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿 𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙛𝙖𝙪𝙭 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙝𝙤𝙡, 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙪𝙗𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙖𝙗𝙪𝙨𝙚, 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙢𝙥𝙩  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [eeeeeeee, hello :3]  
> ↳ [I have arrived with more Oikawa angst, this one was a request made by @PattonSherlo...ik this is REALLY different from the request you'd intially made, but i thought it kinda fit the idea? i'm so sorry if this isn't what you wanted T-T]  
> 

_"Always know that you are more than good enough, you're the brightest star in my sky."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

“It’s too bad,” the woman in front of him says, “an asshole like you finally found someone good and then…?”

Brown eyes flicker up to her, annoyance and rage swirling through them violently. The woman in front of him scoffed,

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” she drew a long breath from her cigarette, “you’re the one that chose whatever over your little princess.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Oikawa snarls, grabbing his gun from the bar he storms off, leaving less tips for his bartender friend than he usually did.

“What a hardass,” She muttered to herself, continuing to take another long draw from her cigarette, she heard a chuckle from behind her. Her head whipping instantly in the direction if the deep laughter,

“He’ll come around,” The toned, caramel man says smoothly, “Shittykawa always comes around. She is his princess after all…”

**~*~**

Oikawa opened the door to the grand mansion that he owned, only to be greeted by emptiness. Your usual sweet self not there to pepper him with kisses or nurse his wounds.

He winced as he thought of the memory, how he lied to you.

_“It was nice y/n, but I’m bored now.” Oikawa said as he wrapped his arm around the beautiful, raven-haired girl beside him. He caressed her jaw slightly before pulling her in for a short kiss, your breath hitched. Fists clenched you turned away from him without a word, hurriedly gathering your stuff and leaving the mansion you’d wasted your days away in._

_Oikawa watched you, expectant, waiting for you to say something, do something, look at him one last time._

_But you didn’t. And that hurt him more than if you were to yell at him or hurt him physically. He heard a sigh from behind him after you left, his eyes falling on the annoyed raven-haired girl._

_“You’re an asshole, can I have my money now?” She said shortly as she examined her sparkly manicure, Oikawa huffed, slightly indignant but he made no effort to quarrel with her._

_He knew her words were true._

_“Here.” He said sadly as he handed her the money, the girl looked at him, brow raised._

_“You’re obviously sad about her leaving,” She said in a sassy tone as she snatched the money, “So why the fuck did you do that to her, you stupid dumbass?” His brow twitched at her choice of words,_

_“You’re really rubbing off on Iwa-chan aren’t you, Akira?”_

_“He is my boyfriend after all.”_

_“Tch, leave already!”_

_“Sure thing, shittykawa.” She said with a snort, but she stared at him a moment longer, expectant for an answer. Oikawa got the hint, and his brown eyes couldn’t bring themselves to meet hers._

_“I’m not good enough for her, that’s why. She deserves all of me, the best of me. But I can’t even give her that. Instead I just keep her locked up inside this mansion all day. She could be so, so much happier with someone else.”_

He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, wine bottles scattered all around his body as he laid atop of his expensive loveseat.

His eyes trailed over to the grand clock hanging above head, _11:42 p.m._

Your favorite time to cuddle.

**~*~**

“And that’s that.” Akira said to you, setting your drink down in front of you. You’d arrived at the bar Oikawa took you to so often as you wanted to meet up with Iwaizumi and let him know what had happened. Surprisingly, Iwaizumi grew closer to you than he did to Oikawa as his right hand mafia man. What you didn’t expect to find was the woman from last month, who also happened to be Iwaizumi’s girlfriend, telling you what truly happened. You and Iwaizumi gaped at her,

“Tooru paid you?!”

“Shittykawa kissed you?!”

The two of you said at the same time, Akira paused and her eyes darted between the two of you. She first pointed at Iwaizumi,

“Yes, he did, but he was paying me mad money so it was okay.” She said nonchalantly, Iwa fumed.

“What do you mean?! You already make enough money at the club we own! You’re literally the highest paid go-go dancer!!! And if you wanted money you could have asked me!”

Akira ignored him and turned to you, “As for Shittykawa paying me, he’s reasoning was irrational to me. He mentioned something about...not being good enough for you?”

And then it hits you like a ton of bricks.

And you hate yourself for not being able to see it earlier.

The deep sighs, the unsure look he always gave himself in the mirror, and the longing gazes he gave whenever he heard of the works of his rival mafia leaders, Ushiwaka or Kageyama.

It was never because of you.

It was never because of your relationship.

_It was always that voice inside of him that drove you two apart._

Your mind is a blur as you race out of the bar and into your car, flying past all of the angry passersby who shake their fists angrily at you. But you’re too occupied to care, too angry at yourself to care. _How, how, how? How did I not see it?_

You cursed yourself for not looking back at him one last time when you left, not sparing him a glance because your _pride_ , your _ego_ was too hurt. 

Within minutes you were in front of the grand golden doors that lead inside of his home, ones which you opened with ease _(thank being the partner of a mafia boss for years for that)_.

You scramble inside and your eyes widen as they set on Oikawa, pill bottle in hand as he stares at it strangely, as if he’s contemplating something.

“Tooru!” You yell out, and his head snaps to meet you, bloodshot eyes resting on yours. You can tell he’s happy, he’s overjoyed, but his physical condition only allows him to lift his body slightly before crashing down on the seat he’s in, sad smile splayed across his face.

Your heart lurches and you run to him, wrapping your arms around him and pulling his frail figure close to you.

“Tooru,” You say softly, tears spilling from your eyes “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I should have noticed earlier, I should have known.”

And from beneath you, Oikawa begins crying as well, silent tears of joy as the warmth of you returns to him. Your fragrance, your presence, and your smile. Despite his frail being, he’s overjoyed, utterly overjoyed.

“You were good enough for me, you are good enough for me. When I’m with you I’m happiest, you don’t ever have to worry about that, because you are more than good enough. _You are amazing_.”

He grips your waist and buries his face into your torso with what little strength he has, pill bottle on the floor long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [wow that was awful. i am so sorry everyone.]  
> ↳ [thank you guys so much for 21k+ your support and comments mean a lot to me and i'm truly so grateful for all of you!]


	32. 𝙁𝙞𝙭𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣⇢𝙎𝙖𝙠𝙪𝙨𝙖 𝙆𝙞𝙮𝙤𝙤𝙢𝙞 (𝘼)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙎𝘼𝙆𝙐𝙎𝘼 𝙆𝙄𝙔𝙊𝙊𝙈𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】  
> 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿-𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙮, 𝙪𝙣𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙝𝙮 𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥𝙨, 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙙𝙙𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [Yeo! This was a request by @hellointernet_heyguys thank you so much and I hope you like it!]  
> ↳ [I didn’t make this one too...sugary? I gave this one a LOT less depth and tbh? I feel like a lot of ppl can relate to this seeing how hard it is to truly love and invest yourself in someone these days.]  
> ↳ [tbh i relate to this prompt a LOT--like from the reader’s pov]

_“You came into my life, only to fill an emptiness you just made wider.”_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

It was kind of... _sickening._

Your relationship with Sakusa Kiyoomi was kind of sickening.

That thought always made you scoff, _was this even a relationship?_

Not by any means. The texts, the conversations, and overall ambience the two of you shared were dull. Utterly, utterly dull. You felt drained around him if anything, his moody yet stoic personality only repelled you more and more as the days went on.

The two of you basked in your post-lovemaking afterglow, the only time the two of you ever shared any passion. Much to your surprise that Sakusa even participated in the act, what got you most was how doting he was.

“You’re so good, y/n…” He muttered quietly into your neck, “so good.” and you smiled a little, your heart fluttered slightly, and the affection that you had for him in the beginning of your relationship always made its way back to your chest. But cracked and shattered once you realized his sugar-coated words were only lures for another round.

And time went on like this. Sakusa never became intertwined with your life, nor was he a piece of it.

He was more like an addition, an attachment. An attachment you felt that could break off at any moment, no real substance holding onto him but a couple of threads. But you came back to him every time, for some ungodly reason you just couldn’t get enough of Sakusa.

The two of you were silently walking back to your shared apartment, and realization dawned on you as to why you stayed and why you continue to stay.

“Kiyoomi.”

“Hm?”

“Do you know…” You hesitated as you looked down at the sidewalk, littered by cigarettes. “Do you know what an _addiction_ is?” He glanced at you sideways, his eyes falling on you before they found the cigarettes your eyes were so trained on.

“I do.” His look forward and a strange feeling settles over him, a slight dread overcoming him, like he knew that one day he’d have to answer this question, that one day you’d inevitably ask it.

You glanced up at him momentarily before looking back at the ground, you didn’t notice his crestfallen expression as you continued to lose yourself in your own thoughts.

“And I know that,” His voice cracks a little as he continues talking, your eyes widen slightly in surprise and it’s only when your eyes train on him that you notice how sad he looks. “When you realize your addiction, when you realize how much it’s hurting you, how much it’s taken away from you…”

He pauses, like he doesn’t want to go on, like he doesn’t want to finish. There’s something he’s hanging onto.

_But what exactly?_ The thought strikes him, _Hanging onto what?_

He sighs deeply, as if he’s just begrudgingly let go of something. “You need to let it go. Leave it. Get yourself as far away from it as you possibly can. It's not something you should embrace...” He turns to look at you and he gasps slightly as he sees your face.

Tears are streaming down as silent sobs wrack your body, but you can’t seem to pull yourself away from Sakusa’s face. He swallows the lump in his throat, a painful expression painting his features.

“Are you addicted to something, y/n?” He asks softly, despite already knowing the answer. Despite knowing exactly how you felt.

And to be honest, 

Sakusa was addicted too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [tysm for 22k+ hits!! I appreciate all of you leaving such sweet comments as well!!!<3]  
> ↳ [next up i should be having some bokuto angst--i'm so sorry for all of this angst but i got so many reqs for angst i just--]  
> ↳ [also i just love angst okay like lol i can't help it.]  
> ↳ [let me know your thoughts on this chapter pls pls pls!!! i think this is one of the chapters i didn't explicitly describe the emotions of the characters...kind proud of it? :3]


	33. 𝙋𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙍𝙚𝙙⇢𝙏𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙪 𝙎𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞 (𝙁?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙏𝙀𝙉𝘿𝙊𝙐 𝙎𝘼𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍】  
> 𝙈𝘼𝙁𝙄𝘼! 𝘼𝙐 + 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿-𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝, 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙, 𝙜𝙪𝙣𝙨, 𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚, 𝙪𝙧 𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙛𝙞𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙪𝙛𝙛  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [yes ik i siad this was going to be bokuto angst but let me tell you--i'm totally feeling mafia vibes these days]  
> ↳ [AND OBVIOUSLY WHOOOO FITS SO PERFECTLY??? TENDOU FREAKING SATORI???]  
> ↳ [um so ANYWaYs this is for all my um...all my mafia au lovers hehe >:3]  
> 

_"Oh how I love the color red."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

That horrified look on people’s faces.

That’s what sent that rush of adrenaline, that rush of serotonin straight through Tendou’s veins. 

And it was the kind of look that catered to his inner sadist, his inner _monster_ if you must.

“Y-Yokai-sama,” They’d beg, addressing Tendou with a horrified, yet sickened respect. His grin always grew maniacally wider at the sound of his street name “Yokai-sama, please...it was a mistake! No one intended for you to lose so many men from your gang...please don’t kill me…”

Tendou’s silent for a moment, before a voice comes from behind him,

“Oi, Te--I mean, Yokai...don’t savour this too much, we gotta head out soon.” His fellow mafia member, Semi, urges. Normally Tendou would have given a soft smile at Semi’s slip up, but his head was too clouded with anger to even break from his addictive trance right now.

His gun cocked in his hand and his eyes sparkled with something the man before him couldn’t decipher, something the man couldn’t tear himself away from. His was in both awe and fear,

“Your fear of death is pathetic, so fragile, so _human_ …” The gun clicks, “But I love seeing the roses that bloom from you guys whenever I pull this trigger. I love painting my world in _red_.”

Semi narrows his eyes behind him, bracing himself for what Tendou would do next. Hell, despite being on Tendou’s side, even he was scared of him.

“Now it’s time to paint you red.”

_**And he pulls the trigger.** _

But despite Tendou’s world being painted with red and dipped in black, there was a sliver of white he always admired.

That sliver of white was you.

Tendou definitely had sadistic characteristics to him, yes. But he most definitely wasn’t deranged, he knew the difference between right and wrong, between good and evil, between love and pleasure. 

Tendou sat himself in his dark, expensive porsche, wiping himself with a towel. Semi pipes up from beside him, holding up Tendou’s phone to him. His eyes light up, but not with the same glint as it did earlier.

“Ah, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou says excitedly, anticipating the monotone voice of his bodyguard friend, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“y/n.” He replied blankly, “y/n is home, I called to see if you were on your way.” Tendou beamed and thanked Ushijima right away, quickly dropping Semi off and racing home, his heart soaring at the news of you.

He checked himself in the window of his car, muttering something about blood before heading inside your grand, shared home.

His silver jewelry shook as he waltzed in, pupils dilating as they fell on you. His beloved sliver of white, his gem, his untouched _diamond_.

“Ah, y/n~” he cooed as he pulled you from behind, hand encircling your waist as he took in your vanilla scent that he loved so much, “I’ve missed you!”

You spin in his arms and give him a tired, yet genuine smile. You look into his eyes with that look he loves so much, it’s purely innocent and there isn’t a hint of fear, he feels at home. “I’ve missed you more. How was work?”

“Oh you know,” He begins, voice unwavering “just boring paperwork…” and a grin comes to his face, which you don’t think much of. “What about you, Ms. Detective?”

Your brows furrow as you recall your day, a slight groan escaping you.

“Another murder from that same mafia gang. But I think I’m starting to get a lead on the murders and their intentions...it’s confusing but we’re definitely getting somewhere.”

He laughs lowly, “Is that so, kitten?”

**_Oh, the fun he had._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [please check out my newest work! it's a HQ "otome" game!!]  
> ↳ [thank you all for you kudos, comments, and support! and thank you for reading!]  
> ↳ [omggggg i had fun writing that one]  
> ↳ [I'm REALLLLLLLLY thinking of making this one a whole ass fic, what do you guys think?]


	34. 𝙐𝙣𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙜⇢𝘽𝙤𝙠𝙪𝙩𝙤 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪 (𝘼)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝘽𝙊𝙆𝙐𝙏𝙊 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙊𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [i think this was a request...someone requested bokuto angst O_O]  
> ↳ [i have realized i need to stop putting vent chapters for myself bc no one cares lol - thank you to the one person who did respond tho <3]  
> ↳ [i feel like this is kinda half-assed? idk i rlly tried]

_"Extending my hand back to that day, ever so nostalgically and ever so painfully"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_In the time that goes on_ **

**_I can't help but think of you_ **

Rain quietly pattered around you as you stood outside of your front door, eyes never leaving the sky above you as rain fell softly on your cheeks.

And then your eyes closed,

And your world went silent.

Just like Bokuto’s voice was from your life.

**_Is this just being caught up by the days that passed?_ **

**_Even so, I just want to meet you once more_ **

**_The one who believed your words with a nod is now left alone_ **

Maybe it was because you moved too slowly for his liking? Maybe it was because unlike him, you were never much of a big roaring flame?

Your mind swirled with question after question and suddenly you began walking. Your conscious had no idea where your feet were taking you as you walked slowly. That is until your eyes fell on a familiar bakery.

**_We can't search back the memory fragments and the scent of you_ **

**_Yet, I am still searching_ **

**_Reaching my hand back to the two of us from that day_ **

You smile as you peer inside the orange-themed cafe, your eyes picturing the laughing silhouettes of you and Bokuto sitting in your favorite spots.

Almost instinctively, you reach for the handle of the door, thinking Bokuto will be in there, waiting for you with that beaming smile you always loved, on his face. But you stopped as you saw your broken reflection in the glass of the door, eyes tired and red.

And suddenly pain surged through you, _what am I doing?_

**_Even I have pictured all of these in my eyes_ **

**_Unconsciously_ **

**_Worn out the key to unlocking your heart_ **

And then you felt that familiar sting, the one you’d feel whenever you’d notice Bokuto’s eyes didn’t illuminate at the sight of you anymore.

It felt odd, those lovely golden eyes never sparkled the same way they did again.

**_The overly blue sky permeated deep into my eyes_ **

**_Getting back the scenery of that day_ **

**_And the one who said "I like you"_ **

You kept walking, your eyes wandering aimlessly. They caught onto a nostalgic spot, the spot where Bokuto had confessed to you.

And you remembered vividly how lovely the weather was, how bright his smile was, and how bright he himself had looked.

But most of all, you remembered that lovely sparkle in his eyes.

The sparkle that never returned.

The sparkle you could never see again.

**_We will continue on the path following the days we can’t return to_ **

**_No matter from now on, and even if you are not here_ **

**_When we wave our hands to the two of us from that day_ **

You found yourself falling onto the bench behind you, water beginning to permeate through the thin fabric of your hoodie.

You couldn’t hear anything other than the sound of your sobs and the rainwater pattering around you, as if the world was crying with you too.

_“Goodbye, y/n”_ You recalled silently in your mind, his voice still the honey-like tone you so adored.

“Goodbye, Kou…” You said in a whisper, through your tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [how was it :3]  
> ↳ [shitty right, yes i'm aware.]  
> ↳ [anywaysssssss, tysm for 25k+ hits!!! you guys are amazing]  
> ↳ [do you guys think i could get to 1M O^O]  
> ↳ [jk lol]  
> ↳ [also!!! check out my other works!! especially texts and my otome game!!]


	35. 𝘽𝙡𝙪𝙚⇢𝙐𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙟𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙒𝙖𝙠𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙨𝙝𝙞 (𝘼)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙐𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙅𝙄𝙈𝘼 𝙒𝘼𝙆𝘼𝙏𝙊𝙎𝙃𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [hello! hello! i'm back!]  
> ↳ [i hope you guys like this one!]  
> ↳ [i know it might be a little bad to kick off with Ushiwaka as an angsty chapter but,,,,]  
> ↳ [what can i say, i'm a sadist :P]

_"Without you my days are blue."_

.

.

.

* * *

You smiled at him, and he’d just blankly stare back at you.

You kissed him on the cheek, and he’d simply let out a grunt.

You held his hand, but something else always caught his eye as you walked.

You were there, you were his. But it felt like you were worlds apart.

The large home the two of you shared always seemed dreary, always seemed like there could have been more light. The atmosphere always felt stuffy, and no matter how wide you opened the windows, it never cleared up.

So you arranged and rearranged, asking Ushiwaka how he liked the settings of every item you managed to move. But he just let out another grunt, another shrug.

And for some reason the home became even darker.

Rain only made it worse, as it wasn’t calm and serene. It just felt like tears were falling all around you. Watching the rain made your heart hurt for some reason, leading you to snuggle up to an indifferent Ushiwaka.

It felt like someone was shedding the tears you didn’t even know you wanted to shed.

You were waiting, you’d convinced yourself. You were waiting for something, anticipating for something, waiting for _something_ _to bloom_.

So finally after months and months of non-sparkling eyes, of unloving stares, and of passionless nights.

“Wakatoshi, I’m leaving.” You said quietly, bags in hand as you looked at the floor guiltily. Ushijima glanced down at your bags, and despite his thick-skulled nature, he understood what those words meant.

He understood that you wouldn’t be coming home anymore.

You found refuge in your best-friend’s apartment for months and months on end, not having the heart to tell your family. And the rain you once watched, the rain that once confused you now matched the downpour of your eyes. Tears tenderly wiped as your friend nursed your lonesome, aching heart.

Your tears dried over the months, and your months were white now compared to the depressing blue that they’d once been dyed with.

But then Ushijma’s world went blue.

Then rain became confusing to Ushijima as well. He watched the rain curiously, more than before, and it felt odd to him.

He recalled how you once described rain to him, he recalled how you said it only made something in your chest wider.

He places his hand on his chest.

Maybe you were talking about a hole, because that’s _certainly_ what it felt like to him.

And Ushijima’s days went on like this. The eerie silence of the house, the lack of your small scuttering sounds, the quiet giggles you made whenever you watched something amusing.

It felt cold, _too_ cold. And Ushijma thought that it was the lack of another person in the house that caused the temperature to lower itself. But the thermostat of the house read the same temperature since the day you left.

At his lack of warmth, Ushijima opted to go outside for once. He pondered for a bit, how long has it been since he’s even left the house other than for work? The sun’s unfiltered rays beamed down on him and he felt as if he was about to explode. He can’t seem to remember the last time he soaked up so much sun either.

Squinting his eyes he looked ahead of himself, but his eyes caught something that halted his steps.

It was brighter than the sun glaring at him from above.

It was your smile of course.

So he stops and he lets himself become captivated by you. The smile which he hadn’t seen in months, not even when you were living with him. It wasn’t the thin lipped smile which you donned with tired eyes whenever he came home, it wasn’t forced by any means.

It was genuine and it was sweet, you laughed with your friends, most likely the cause that you were able to even smile like that again.

Suddenly, your eyes meet his and your smile vanishes immediately. The unconscious elated expression that Ushijima is bearing suddenly morphs into a worried one. 

You pull your eyes away from him and flash your friends a nervous grin before ushering them into the building ahead of you quickly.

He stands there, dumbly for a moment before realizing what just happened.

He turns around slowly and he feels something strange lump in the back of his throat. It’s odd, he’s never felt anything like this before.

As he’s walking home, trying to swallow away his emotions, he curses himself silently.

He curses himself for not being able to keep your smile alive.

But he cursed himself even more for being the reason you _couldn’t_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [Let me know how you guys liked this one!!! Comment!!! Please!!! I really miss you guys :(((]  
> ↳ [Also, as for the requests that were made, I am still in the process of making them! So please don't give up on me haha]  
> ↳ [Anyways, thank you for your love and support! I can't believe I have over 27k hits!!! You guys are the best!!]


	36. 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙬𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧⇢𝘽𝙤𝙠𝙪𝙩𝙤 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝘽𝙊𝙆𝙐𝙏𝙊 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙊𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝙈𝙄𝘿𝙄𝙀𝙑𝘼𝙇! 𝘿𝘼𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙍! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙖𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙝𝙤𝙡  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [request made by @Greenie! Sorry if it's not what you had in mind, hope you like it though!]  
> ↳ [okay, okay, okay--i know for sure some of you guys are confused with the whole setting]  
> ↳ [This is more of like midieval Arabia/middle east, when dancers were more commonly seen dancing at booze places and stuff.]  
> ↳ [keep in mind I am not writing about a brothel, and the reader is well-respected.]  
> ↳ [if you're still confused, think of the anime '𝙈𝙖𝙜𝙞: 𝙇𝙖𝙗𝙮𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙈𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙘', my setting is very similar to that.]

_ "I wish I could take your breath away like you do mine." _

.

.

.

* * *

Flames erupted from around you as you finished your dance routine, the men and women with the audience clapped for you as you smiled at them, chest heaving with deep breaths. Raising their glasses they cheered as you walked off of stage, going to join your friend who’d been tending the bar.

She grinned at you as you walked over, “That was great, y/n,” Akira offered with a lazy grin, “You certainly had everyone’s attention tonight. Maybe I should open my own booze place and hire you, I’d be filthy rich!”

You shook your head at your friend, laughing off her compliments. “But what about Yachi? You know she’d be lost without us here.”

“It’s alright, she loves watching you dance too. If anything she’d come and join me!” Akira joked, “Who knows? Maybe we could get her to--”

Akira’s cut off by the sound of drums and music resuming again. Everyone’s eyes immediately flickered to the stage as the strong, loud music began to rumble through the area. You began to pull your eyes away from the stage, but stopped immediately as they fell on the spiky, grey-white haired man rising to it.

A man sculpted like those greek gods you’d heard tales of, entered. Body chiseled perfectly in every way possible. His large muscles flexed with each movement making all the ladies around him swoon, to which we replied with a loud rumbling laughter. The man’s body was on display as he only donned a pair of harem pants, accompanied by hoop earrings and a bandana.

“Holy shit, “ You heard Akira from behind you, “You could wash clothes on those guys abs!” She finished obnoxiously. You smiled slightly as you rolled your eyes a little, but agreed with her nonetheless.

This guy did totally have washboard abs though.

He began dancing, and his beefy build didn’t hinder him from dancing any less. Matching the beat of the music effortlessly, he captivated the audience. Male dancers were rare, so he’d definitely stole the show for the night.

Before you knew it, the man’s dance ended and golden eyes fell immediately on you. They sparkled with excitement as he scurried off stage, hurriedly making his way to you.

“Hey, hey, hey!” He gushed as he came up to you, his aura matching the brightness of his eyes. “I saw you dancing earlier! You looked real pretty!” He compliments bluntly, you stutter, not knowing what to say at such a straightforward compliment from such a handsome man. Another dark-haired man piped up from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Bokuto-san, at least introduce yourself properly first…” He said quietly, the man in question flustered a bit.

“O-Oh, yeah! I’m Bokuto by the way! I went up there to dance because I wanted to impress you and all…” He gushed once more, you giggled at his antics and smiled, propping your head on your hand as you looked at him fondly.

“You were amazing! You really stole the show tonight, you really left everyone speechless!” You said enthusiastically, and his chest swelled with pride. Your quirked your brow a bit, leading his friend to cut in at your expression.

“Bokuto-san relishes compliments, please don’t mind him, he can be a bit of an airhead sometimes.” He says quietly once more, and you laugh at him. “You can call me Akaashi, I’m a friend of Bokuto-san’s.”

You recognize him as one of the drum players, “Nice to meet you Akaashi--”   
  


“Say! The pretty lady never told us her name!” Bokuto cuts in loudly with a pout, you grin and tell in your name, to which he coos at, “What a pretty name!”

“Hey, Himbo!” A voice comes from behind, the three of your eyes fall on your friend who’s working the bar behind you. “Wanna work for me?”

You scoff, “Akira! You don’t even own a place yet!” She smirks devilishly at you,

“Not anymore, the old man just retired! I get this place!” She exclaims as she strides towards us. “And I’m thinking of making you and y/n our best act yet, whaddya say?”

Bokuto’s eyes light up and he doesn’t even look at Akaashi for affirmation this time, “Dancing with this gorgeous lady full-time?” He pulls you into his side, strong arm wrapped around you as you brush against his rock-hard chest. He leans down to your face, barely inches away, “Anytime!” He says a bit lowly. You’re a flustered mess and the four of you burst into laughter as Akira waves Yachi over, the blonde happily bouncing as she hears the news.

Ah, the perks of dancing at a booze place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [you guys should totally watch '𝙈𝙖𝙜𝙞: 𝙇𝙖𝙗𝙮𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙈𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙘' it's one of my fav all time animes + mangas.]  
> ↳ [tysm for reading and for your support!!! be sure to leave a comment, I miss you guys!!]  
> ↳ [I was flooded with a bunch of sweet comments today and it made me so happy I was like holy crap I GOTTA UPDATE AGAIN <3]  
> ↳ [I've just been feeling so upset lately and all these comments made me go :D]  
> ↳ [tysm T^T]


	37. 𝙆𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙠𝙤𝙪𝙩⇢𝘿𝙖𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙎𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙢𝙪𝙧𝙖 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙎𝘼𝙒𝘼𝙈𝙐𝙍𝘼 𝘿𝘼𝙄𝘾𝙃𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 "𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝"  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [Request made by @Transient_Cat!! Thank you for requesting and I hope you like it :)]  
> ↳ [The reader is an Athletic Trainer (AT) that comes by and helps with the college VB team]

_"And for you...I'd even take a hit to the face."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

“Sorry! That one was a bit off!” Daichi yells out as his arms make contact with the volleyball that comes his way, Sugawara laughing a bit as he sets the ball for Asahi.

“So paranoid, just like a grandpa.” He snickers lightly, Asahi turns towards him after landing a successful spike.

“H-Huh? Who me?” He asks worriedly, not aware of the context sugawara had been speaking about. A ‘tch’ leaves the grey-haired male’s mouth as he shakes his head,

“No, no, not you! Well actually...you _do_ act like a grandpa sometimes…”

The guys on the other side of the net burst into laughter, as one of them begins to joke about Daichi.

“Seriously though, Sawamura, it’s time for you to upgrade from this... _uncle status_. You need a girlfriend already!”

Daichi scoffs as the ball comes his way once more, “First off, I am not an uncle. And second, I do not--”

“Hey watch out!” A voice comes from behind him, his eyes flicker over to the entrance of the gym and suddenly he can’t pull his eyes away.

He stares at you, effortlessly receiving the ball and serving it back to you. Your eyes and smile sparkling as you laughed slightly at the antics of the boys in front of you (they were just as star-struck as Daichi, but they decided to actually DO something). 

You meet Daichi’s gaze for a moment and he doesn’t miss the way that your eyes widen ever so slightly. What? Wait. What was wrong? Why did your eyes widen? Did he look weird? Oh no, did you thin it was creepy that he was staring at you?

You open your mouth to say something and Daichi panics internally once more, posture straightening as he begins to turn to you--

**_WHACK._ **

A volleyball hits him right in the middle of his forehead, sending him flying over backwards. 

_‘Shit…’_ He thinks _‘This is the second time a volleyball has managed to almost kill me._ ’ He eyes flutter shut as he rests on the gym floor, distant yelling becoming quieter and quieter as his consciousness slips away.

_**~*~** _

“This isn’t the first time his dumbass has almost died because of volleyball...seriously, what is wrong with him?!”

Daichi’s brow twitches as his consciousness comes back to him, recognizing the plush mattress of the medical room near the gym.

“A-Ah, Suga, I don’t think he does it on purpose…”

“Asahi! You give him too many excuses! He died again because this time he was too busy staring at--!”

“I’M NOT DEAD!!!” He shoots up from the bed suddenly, startling you, Suga, and Asahi. His face flushes red immediately, but he doesn’t know whether it’s from the situation that just took place or the fact that you were right in front of him and _almost_ heard what Sugawara had said.

A devilish grin spreads across Suga’s face, and his eyes narrow as they zero in on Daichi. You don’t notice as you’re sitting in front of Daichi.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say” He begins nonchalantly, he starts pushing Asahi towards the entrance, “We’ll be outside waiting for you! Try not to die again! And thank you Ms. (y/n)!”

Daichi doesn’t miss the wink that Suga sends him.

“That was quite the fall…” You say quietly, a small smile resting on your face. You’d noticed that Daichi was staring at you earlier.

What you didn’t expect was for him to take a volleyball to the face for you.

“Ah! Well, you know! It happens...I’m a tough guy though so there’s nothing to worry about!” He says firmly, you nod and tend to his forehead as a hiss escapes through his teeth. Pain too great for him to focus on how close you are to him.

“Tough guy, huh?” You joke once more and he flusters, you almost shocked with your own confidence, but you assume it had to do with how red Daichi had been since he’d woken up. You finish patching him up and begin to take your leave, “It’s been a pleasure, Mr. Sawamura.”

“W-Wait!” He suddenly calls out, face flushing once more, you turn instantly. “Actually, could I get your number?”

You laugh and sit yourself back down once more,

“Sure, as long as you admit why you _really_ got hit with the ball.” He rolls his eyes as a smile reaches his face.

“You already know why,” He pulls out his phone and grins even wider, _“Now let me get that number!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [Wow okay this one was pretty bad.]  
> ↳ [To the requestor I AM SO SORRY LOL]  
> ↳ [I promise my fics that are coming up will not be so bad.]  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> !PLEASE READ!  
> -  
> Hello!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR OVER 29k HITS AND 1k KUDOS OMFG YOU GUYS AKJHFKDSHF
> 
> I am so, so happy you guys like my work and even read it! It really makes me feel happy and betters my self-esteem so much T^T
> 
> I also wanted to make a quick apology for being gone for so long! I haven't been feeling the best for these past couple of months and I just couldn't find it within me to update or write, I'm feeling a little better now and hopefully I will be writing a bit more often now... :')
> 
> I have so, so many ideas...but I just gotta find that energy, yk? *cries* I also have a school break soon, so that rest will be good for me, and you guys might even see a cute holiday fic!
> 
> Thank you once again for your support! I cherish you all so much <3
> 
> See you soon!(✿◠‿◠)


	38. 𝙎𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙢𝙖𝙣⇢𝙆𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙤 𝙏𝙚𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙤𝙪 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙆𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙊 𝙏𝙀𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙙𝙚𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣, 𝙨𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙨  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [inspired by Sia's song 'Snowman]  
> ↳ [inspired by my own emotions too i guess :')]  
> ↳ [i thought it'd be good to post this one now since yk,,,it's winter and this song is from Sia's christmas album]

_"Don't cry, snowman, don't you shed a tear"_

* * *

Kuroo held you softly as you cried, a warm silence encased the two of you as he rubbed your back soothingly. His face held a slight grimace as you wept into the front of his sweater, he was doing his best to keep a straight face.

Seeing you in pain was one of the worst pains he had ever known.

His chest shook slightly once more as you wracked a sob, lump forming in the back of his throat as he hugged you even tighter, drawing you in between his legs and resting his chin atop of your head.

_“Hey…”_ He calls out in a shaky whisper before clearing his throat, “Hey, it’s okay...I’m here, you’re not alone, you never will be.” He startles himself at how clear his voice had come out, he felt like he was crumbling inside, his resolve slowly chipping away. You sniffled and buried your face further into his chest, reminding Kuroo that he’d hold himself together no matter what.

How awful would you feel if your _pillar_ started to crumble along with you?

“Listen,” He says softly as he strokes your hair, an action of his that always soothed you, “It’s tough, you and I both know that. But no matter what happens, no matter where I go, no matter where you go,” He lifts your face up to look into your eyes, large hands gently cupping each side of your face. “You will always have someone to catch you, someone to always make sure that you never, ever hit rock bottom.”

He begins to sniffle slightly as his own painful memories and emotions begin to visit him again, the parallel of his situation and yours causing tears to brim. He buries you back into his embrace before you can notice, and strongly continues with a voice as clear as day,

“It’s painful, it’s really, really painful…”

His resolve begins to chip away slowly, he can’t bear the fact that someone as _precious_ as you had to go through something as dreadful as this.

“But you’ll come back up from this (y/n)...I-I promise…” Your eyes widened as his voice cracked, his tears falling atop of your head causing you to jerk out of his grasp. But strong arms held you back, holding you in a vice-like grip. _“Don’t move…”_

“B-But Tetsurou…!” You exclaim shakily, he hushes you gingerly.

“Let me be here for you (y/n),” He says in a whisper as tears stream down his face, “Let me do this at least, I at least want you to have someone by _your_ side…”

You unsteadily leaned back into him, reluctantly complying as you yourself were too exhausted to begin arguing with him. The familiar scent of his cologne that linger on his sweater calming you. Your hands clasped by his larger ones as he rubbed them soothingly. Kuroo leaned back into the pillows behind him as he stared out the window of your room, snow falling slowly.

His mind flashes back to his younger self, silent sobs wracking his body as the only thing accompanying him was the flurrying snow spinning outside. Blankets upon blankets covering him, but he still felt _so utterly cold…_

He closed his eyes as tears continued to slide down his face, a wistful smile reaching his face.

At least this time, you were accompanied by both the snow _and_ Kuroo.

* * *

_"Don't cry, snowman, don't leave me this way"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [This one was a sad one, sorry...]  
> ↳ [How'd you guys like it though?]  
> ↳ [Also a huge thank you for 30k hits!! I appreciate all the support <3]


	39. 𝙉𝙤𝙣𝙥𝙡𝙪𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙⇢𝙄𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙞 𝙃𝙖𝙟𝙞𝙢𝙚 (𝙥𝙩. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙄𝙒𝘼𝙄𝙕𝙐𝙈𝙄 𝙃𝘼𝙅𝙄𝙈𝙀 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘾𝙊𝙇𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀! 𝘾𝙃𝙍𝙄𝙎𝙏𝙈𝘼𝙎! 𝘼𝙐
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙨, 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙖𝙬𝙨, 𝙛𝙖𝙪𝙭 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙 + 𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙥𝙨𝙚𝙨  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [a bit late but i wanted another oneshot for the season!]  
> ↳ [sorta christmas themed? idk just imagine that you're in a christmas themed amusement park]  
> ↳ [also the trigger warnings look super scary but trust me--the actual os isn't LOL]

"Now it's your turn to be embarrassed!"

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime was a gentleman.

More so than Oikawa, who’s gentleman-liness was often a facade (you’d really bend him over your knee if he hurt Akira). He made you swoon without himself even knowing he’d done so, his oblivion to the effects of his quiet kindness only made him more attractive to you.

So after your last fiasco involving him, you shyly gave him your phone number, unable to look him in the eye. A small chuckle and a _‘thanks’_ following as you did so.

However, your friend (and a certain brunette) took advantage of this fact, knowing that Iwaizumi wouldn’t push any boundaries.

What they did know is that Iwaizumi liked you, and would push boundaries unless he was absolutely forced to.

So here you were, standing side-by-side with Iwaizumi, staring at some kind of creepy Santa horror maze. The outside honestly freaked you out a little, a large Krampus-like image hovered over the entrance, fake blood oozing along the sides of the path leading towards it. To top it all off, distorted Christmas music played in the background over eerie giggles.

Iwaizumi lets out a snort as a shriek resonated from within the maze, you flinched, but you didn’t know whether it was because of the noise that was within or if it was Iwaizumi’s blatant disregard for the maze’s theatrics.

He glances at you momentarily and notices your wide-eyed stare, slightly shivering from the cold December weather (or was it because you were scared?). 

“Hey, hey,” He nudges your shoulder ever so slightly, to way you warm up a little. “We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to, I’m fine with doing whatever.” He says kindly, the hint of sweetness lacing his voice almost makes you gasp (But you don’t, you’ve already been shameless enough in front of him already.)

You remember the scolding words of your best friend, those words even more scary than whatever lied ahead in the maze.

\- _Flashback to earlier -_

_ “Sure, go ahead, waste the tickets...do whatever you’d like darling.” She had started off albeit, sweetly, “But just know that there’ll be a Krampus waiting for you somewhere no matter where you go…” Sinister gleam piercing your eyes as she turned to face you, you recoiled in on yourself. _

_ “I’ll...I’ll go.” You whispered fearfully, Akira nearly scaring the living sh*t out of you with her actions. She suddenly reverts back to her cheery self. _

_ “Good! I’m sure you’ll enjoy it! Oh and be sure to tell me eeeeeeeverything, okay?” _

_ \- End of scary flashback - _

Your face paled a little, and suddenly the maze in front of you seemed _inviting_ as you recalled her expression.

“N-No! It’s okay, I kinda do want to go in.” You say shakily, you look back at Iwaizumi, “I’m sure you won’t have a problem at all!” Smiling brightly at him, he blushes a little and looks down with a nod.

You stuff your hands into your pockets and head inside along with Iwaizumi. Subconsciously, you inch closer and closer towards him. Even though you didn’t realize what you were doing, Iwa definitely did, mind slightly panicking as to what he would do if you got any closer.

Suddenly, there’s a mechanical screeching behind you and you jump as you realize what it is. A man dressed head-to-toe in black wields a chainsaw in his hands, you realize that he can’t _actually_ hurt you with the chainsaw, but the fact that he keeps coming closer is a bit unsettling.

The screaming girls around you don’t make the situation any better, their laughing boyfriends wiping tears forming in their eyes. You let out a little yelp as the chainsaw gets dangerously close to you, and you’re abruptly pulled away as two large hands rest on your shoulders.

You look up and realize it’s Iwaizumi who’s pulled you away, but you can only see the back of his head from where you are.

The way the chainsaw man quivers and flees make you decide that maybe you _didn’t_ want to see his expression. The once squealing girls around you openly swooned over Iwa, their once laughing boyfriends in complete dismay and shock.

“Thanks…” You say with a bit of a laugh, heat rising to your face in embarrassment and awe. He smile lightly,

“Of, course. That guy was just being an ass, had to do something.” He says quietly as your group continues on ahead. He opened his mouth to offer you an arm _‘If you’re scared you can hold onto me.’_ his brain thought. But the simple idea of it flustered him, despite knowing you wouldn’t mind (especially when you’d expressed such a blatant liking to his arms). So he decided against it, not wanting to make his blush around you any more obvious.

Your group enters a dimly lit room and it seems like the remains to an abandoned hospital room. Iwaizumi chuckles a little as the two of you walk through the supposed “body bags” hanging from the ceiling, a ketchup like substance sloshing around inside.

“All we need are french fries now.” Iwa jokes as he looks around, the guys ahead of him cracking up at his joke (they were really starting to take a liking to Iwa, especially with that cool aura he radiated).

However any coolness that Iwaizumi had been wearing effortlessly vanished as soon as something jumped out from behind the “body bags” terrifying you in the process. Mindlessly, you latched onto Iwaizumi, gripping his arm like a lifeline. You pressed yourself closer and closer to him and strange automated creatures continued jumping out at you.

While you were losing your composure slowly and slowly due to the random, cheesy effects, Iwaizumi was slowly _losing his mind_ as you clutched onto him tighter and tighter.

Your group had managed to scramble out of the hellish room, and you arrived to some kind of hall that seemed to lead to the exit. You calmed slightly as you grip on Iwaizumi loosened, eye widening and you realized--

“Oh, s-sorry!” You flinched as you pulled away from him, your leaving scent and warmth making Iwaizumi a bit sad. You didn’t miss the redness of his face or the way he had bashfully turned away as he shook his head, completely at a loss for words. A stark contrast to his confident demeanor earlier.

“You can…” He begins mumbling as you both exit, “You can keep holding on if you want to.”

You laugh a bit as you quirk a brow, asking him if he really was okay with you holding onto him.

He nods once more as a familiar smirk returns to his face, “After all, didn’t you want to get a load of these biceps?”

And now it was your turn to fluster.

You scoffed, embarrassed. But wordlessly grabbed his arms, muscles flexing ever so slightly underneath your touch. Your scent invaded Iwaizumi’s mind once more, and despite the blush that he wore, he relaxed into your touch.

For the rest of the evening, Iwaizumi serenaded you around the park. Winning you ever prize you could think of and spoiling you with every snack you laid your eyes on. His eyes sparkling as fireworks bloomed above the two of you, the smile you wore making his mind go hazy as it was all he could focus on. His arms never leaving you in the process.

Iwaizumi Hajime really _was_ the perfect gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !PLEASE READ!  
> -  
> Hello!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> IT'S ALMOST THE END OF THIS SH*TTY A$$ YEAR YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> That said, I hope you guys have an awesome New Year and that you guys had a good time during the holidays! I honestly can't believe this year is over, it's been an incredibly slow yet fast year for me.
> 
> I'm wishing for better things next year! Hopefully the situation with covid will get better and we can go back to enjoying life the way it was before (even though that's far ahead T^T)
> 
> I also wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me this year and for appreciating my works! It's been an incredible year for my writing because of all of you guys! I can't wait to share more works with you guys in the New Year :)
> 
> Also! 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙢 @adi6a_ 𝙙𝙢 𝙢𝙚 𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙/𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙪y𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞'𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢! i just made the acct this week, you can also just chat with me on there if you like! :))))
> 
> Anyways! I'll see you all next year! Happy New Year! ♪♬ ┗(＾0＾)┓  
> -


	40. 𝙎𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙨⇢𝙎𝙪𝙜𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙎𝙐𝙂𝙒𝘼𝙍𝘼 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙎𝙃𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿 𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙧𝙡𝙡𝙮, 𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙣𝙩 𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙙  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [requested by @CandieMustache! I'm so, so sorry this took me so long! Thank you for your patience you are lovely!]  
> ↳ [In favor of a peaceful, and stable year. I'll make a peace, stable os as my first one.]  
> ↳ [you can think of the setting as covid or non-covid. I made the setting fluid enough so you can read it as either :)]

_"Love is in the small things, the little things we do, the little things we say, and the exchanges we make."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You snuggled further into your comforter as crisp, January air met your skin. Groggily opening your eyes, you drank in the view of your lovely boyfriend opening the window of your shared home. The early sun dancing on his features, passing through his brown orbs making them even more beautiful. 

“Good morning! Let’s get up now, okay? It’s actually really nice outside, so how about we go for a walk and grab some coffee before we start working, okay?” He beams at you. You can’t help but return his smile and nod as you take his hand, lifting yourself up from the bed.

Quickly freshening yourself up in the bathroom, you enter your closet. A giggle escaping your lips as you watch Sugawara struggle to pull his sweater over his torso. The grey-haired male hears your laughter,

“Hey!” He exclaims, amusement clear in his voice, “Quit laughing and help me!”

Your laughter ceases for a moment as you help him slip into the baby blue sweater he’d trapped himself in. His eyes narrow as his hand comes up to your face, gently pinching your nose in a playful manner.

“Youuuu, are such a troublemaker!” He laughs as he does so, your once ceased laughter springing back to life as he does so.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You squeal as he begins to tickle you, “Now let me get ready before the coffee shop gets crowded!”

He stops and smiles, placing a kiss on your forehead before leaving you be in the closet. Quickly pulling on your clothes and socks, you follow after him. A hand stops you before you wear your shoes, however.

“Hey! Did you take your vitamins?” An angry pout crosses Suga’s face as he looks at you sternly, you scoff as you pinch his nose this time. 

“Yes I did, you little mother hen!” Eyes narrowing in a mocking manner as he laughs, grabbing your hand and pulling you along with him. Soft breeze passes through both of you, pleasant despite the iciness it held. You both walk side-by-side, arms interlocked as both of you keep your hands tucked into the pockets of your jackets.

“Hey,” He suddenly calls out, “Remember when the team first found out we were dating in high school?” You snort at his statement (a quite graceful act).

“How could I not? Hinata really thought you were going through some kind of tragedy.” Suga laughs as he closes his eyes, his honey-like laughter taking you back to so many years ago.

_ -Flashback- _

_ “Kiyoko!” You exclaimed as you passed by the main gym, her familiar dark hair catching your eye. Kiyoko turns to the sound of your voice, a smile spreading across her face as she sees you. _

_ “y/n!” She says as you waltz up to her, encasing her in a quick hug. You give Yachi a quick hug as well after you pull away from Kiyoko. “You always act like it’s been years since you’ve seen me.” She giggles as you do so. You grin as you laugh along with her, laughter ceasing as a pair of arms come to wrap around from behind you. A head of grey hair coming into view as the familiar figure rests his head on your shoulder. _

_ “Hey, Shimizu. You can’t be stealing my girlfriend like this, she’s already said yes to me you know!” Kiyoko laughs as you roll your eyes, _

_ “Kiyoko wouldn’t do that!” You exclaim as your hands reach over the ones around your waist. The two of you stand in this position as you continue your conversation with Kiyoko, familiar with both of your actions and relationship, she was close friends with the two of you after all. _

_ Hinata and Kageyama enter the gym behind you, the rest of the team following as their eyes fall on you and Sugawara, talking up their two beloved managers. Daichi and Asahi see the two of you, smiling a bit before continuing on with their day. _

_ However, the rest of the team stood in shock. _

_ “S-Sugawara-san!?” A certain tangerine calls out, “A-Are you okay? Did something happen to you?” _

_ Sugawara lets go of your waist and turns towards Hinata, his eyes slowly losing life as they travel behind them, seeing all the second and first-years standing in shock. _

_ “Oh…” He says groggily, “I...I forgot to tell you guys didn’t I?” he turns towards you, looking for support before the mob gets him, but you were already out the door along with Yachi and Kiyoko. _

_ And then the mob strikes. _

_ “WHEN DID YOU TWO START DATING?” _

_ “HOW DID YOU TWO START DATING?” _

_ “SUGA-SAN I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULDN’T TELL US!” _

_ “TELL US HOW YOU DID IT SUGA-SAN PLEASE!” _

_ “WHY DID YOU TWO START DATING?” _

_ -End of Scary Flashback- _

“And I can’t believe you just ditched me!” Suga exclaims as the two of you enter the coffee shop, “Here I was thinking you would save me but you just left!”

You laugh as you put in your order for the two of you, Suga quickly swiping your card away from you as you’re about to pay, handing the cashier his own.

“What did I say about you paying?” He asks, brow quirked. You huff as you push his shoulder slightly, looking away from him. 

“Only if I ever absolutely have to.” You say in repetition of his past words, you quickly change the topic, “Besides I had to do what I had to do to keep me and my ladies safe.”

“You sound like a harem owner.” He snorts, you swat his arm annoyed. He showcases fake pain in an effort to get you to coddle him, but you see right past him and walk back outside with both of your coffee’s in hand

He has a smile on his face as he alongside you though. You look at him sideways, knowing exactly what he wants to say.

“It _was_ a cute memory though.” You admit through a slight smile. He nods as he takes his coffee from you, interlocking his arms with you once again.

“It’s even better because that memory involves you.” He grins, you look away bashfully. His laughter only grows as you do so. 

“You’re so cheesy, Koushi.” 

“Only for you darling,” He says as he pulls you closer, your head resting on his shoulder “only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !PLEASE READ!  
> -  
> Hello!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> I know I just had a lengthy a/n last chapter, but it was the end of the year! how could you blame me?
> 
> anways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will seriously, seriously start focusing on my longer works! I'm really, really up for that 'Paint it Red' au that I've made! I will def be posting a preview here of that when it get it ready.
> 
> (however I do need an opinion from you all on it, should I make the main character tendou or someone else??? LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS BELOW PLS--i would be so, so grateful if you guys could PLEASE let me know)
> 
> i want this book to be able to cater to all of you so I'll be taking up your answers on this for the next weeks or so before I start writing. If you all are able to read this book and give me feedback it would be so very helpful, because novel writing is something i'd really like to able to get into one day.
> 
> to be honest, me writing fanfictions are a warm-up. one day, when my writing is strong enough, i'll write works of my own...that'd be nice, wouldn't it?
> 
> but that's enough from me, and once again PLEASE BE SURE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT CHARACTER BEST FITS THE MC FOR MY 'PAINT IT RED' AU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE
> 
> that said, let's all have a better year this year! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑


	41. AUTHOR-CHAN WANTS YOUR OPINION NOW!!!

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

HELLO THERE

_okay--why so aggressive..._

Hello there! ✧♡(◕‿◕✿)

it's me! your probably-not-fav-fanfiction-writing-incredibly-lazy author!

and yes! I need you!

I MEAN

YOUR HELP!

i've come up with this very interesting au that i am very, very, very excited to write! and from the comments that received on that au, it seems like you all are as well!

a little info about the au below...

**-Synopsis-**

In which [Haikyuu Character] is an infamous mafia leader under an anonymous name (and uses a business as a cover up) wrecks havoc and fear amongst their city. To match this notorious criminal, one of the most infamous detectives in the city [The Reader] is assigned to this case of top priority. The catch? The detective is married to the mafia leader, and they have no idea...

**-Preview-**

Y _ou spin in his arms and give him a tired, yet genuine smile. You look into his eyes with that look he loves so much, it’s purely innocent and there isn’t a hint of fear, he feels at home. “I’ve missed you more. How was work?”_

_“Oh you know,” He begins, voice unwavering “just boring paperwork…” and a grin comes to his face, which you don’t think much of. “What about you, Ms. Detective?”_

_Your brows furrow as you recall your day, a slight groan escaping you._

_“Another murder from that same mafia gang. But I think I’m starting to get a lead on the murders and their intentions...it’s confusing but we’re definitely getting somewhere.”_

_He laughs lowly, “Is that so, kitten?”_

So! If you read, Paint it red (one of my oneshots in this book) you know that I used Tendou...but I wanted to know if I should maybe use another character? And I wanted you guys to tell me!

So let me know in the comments below PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OMG

thank u for your time!!! can't wait to hear from you all!! :))))

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊


	42. 𝙋𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙍𝙚𝙙⇢𝙏𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙪 𝙎𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞 (𝙥𝙩.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙏𝙀𝙉𝘿𝙊𝙐 𝙎𝘼𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙄 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍】  
> 𝙈𝘼𝙁𝙄𝘼! 𝘼𝙐 + 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿-𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝, 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙, 𝙜𝙪𝙣𝙨, 𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚, 𝙪𝙧 𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙛𝙞𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙪𝙛𝙛  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [HELLO EVERYONEEEEEEEEE--I have decided that for this story I am going to be using Tendou!!]  
> ↳ [I also loved everyone's suggestions and really wanted to do all of the characters, so I have decided to create a series based on mafia bois!!]  
> ↳ [this is lowkey a karasuno v shiratorizawa fic]

_"Oh how I love the color red."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

“Ms. y/n?” A meek voice calls out from behind your door, you recognize it instantly as the office secretary's voice.

“Ah, come in Hitoka.” You say as you eye the blonde head of hair that pops into your office. She shuffles in quickly with a quick smile, perplexed expression remaining on her face. You quirk a brow at her behavior instantly, her timid attitude more meek than usual. “What’s the matter? You seem stressed…”

Her widen, she’s caught by surprise but she isn’t too shocked that you picked up on it. After all, you were the best detective in the district.

“Uhm, well...the boss want to see both you and Ms. Kiyoko…” She says quietly as she mentions your partners name, “He doesn’t seem too incredibly happy...And oh! He also wanted you to review the evidence found at the crime scene from last week.” She adds quickly before handing you a yellow manila folder.

“Nothing me and Kiyoko can’t handle,” You say with a smile, “Thank you for passing the message along.” She nods and bids you goodbye as she rushes out the door, files in her hands almost spilling from her grasp. You sigh as you pick up the folder flipping the pages within slowly.

“Ugh…” A groan of disgust escapes you momentarily as you see the picture of the crime scene. Sure, you were used to seeing this stuff on a daily basis but this? This was too much. “They made a real mess out of this guy, huh?”

“They sure did…” Another Kiyoko’s voice comes from your door, you look up. “Come on, we need to go see the boss.”

The two of you walked together in silence, knowing that the boss would not be pleased with you two. Arriving to the door, your hands hesitated to knock on the wood beneath the shiny silver plaque. The word ‘Sawamura’ displayed boldly on it only made you more nervous.

“Come in.” A voice says sternly, you and Kiyoko enter only to be met the the already angry eyes of your chief. His anger was at the edge. “Close the door.” He nods to Kiyoko, not even telling you to take a seat.

“I’ll cut to the chase,” He says as the door clicks shut, “You guys disappointed me. We could’ve had a lot of evidence if that man was spare _but you two!”_ He spats, “But you two were doing god knows what!”

His eyes travel over to you, and for some reason they’re even _more_ angry “y/n, you’re the best detective in this district, but for you to be this careless? Does it have something to do with your husband’s company? I won’t cut you slack just because-”

“With all due respect, sir.” Kiyoko cuts in, “y/n is not like that.” She looks down at Daichi sternly, his anger only boiling more. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can you cut in.

“She’s right, Chief. My personal life does not affect my work ethic. My husband’s company has nothing to do with this, so I’d appreciate it if you could not bring him into this, sir.” He quiets down and turns away with a huff.

“Whatever the case may be.” He begins once more in a calmer tone, “I want you two to bring me something, anything, by the end of this week. Am I clear?” The two of you nod and murmur solemn goodbye’s after he briefs you quickly.

You’re silent once more as you walk out of his office, Kiyoko placing a hand on your shoulder comfortingly. You look up at her and smile,

“Hey, thank you for that back there.” She smiles back at you and shakes her head.

“It was nothing, you should probably go home and get some rest though. You still have a lot of evidence analyzing and paperwork to do.” You nod and look off to the side, eyes settling on the sun-setting city through the window. How were you going to find this ruthless gang leader?

_And how many more people had to die before you did?_

~*~

“Good evening, my lovely lady~!” A voice chirps out as you unbuckle your holster and hang it near the entrance. Red eyes scan your tired figure, immediately traveling to yours. A mixture of anger and panic washes over him. “What’s wrong, my lovely? You look...tired.”

His arms encircle your waist and pull you close to his figure. You breathe in the scent of his cologne mixed with whatever he was just cooking in the kitchen. Your eyes open as you realize what he must be wearing. Pushing his chest away with your arms you glance down at his attire.

It’s his Hello Kitty strawberry apron, donned with tacky ruffles and sequins all over the sides. Obnoxious red ribbon tied neatly around his waist.

You burst out into laughter and a smile reaches Tendou’s face as he watches you laugh so beautifully.

“What? This apron looks nice on me! It compliments my hair color!” He argues playfully as he squeezes you back into a hug, ruffling your hair slightly. Your laughter ceases as you’re buried into his chest again. 

“I swear tendou, you always know how to make me feel better.” He grins and kisses the top of your head, telling you to go get freshened up as he makes dinner. You trudge away from him and head to your shared bedroom, your phone buzzing from your back pocket.

* * *

Link to full fic ->[Paint it Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840707/chapters/70743132)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [I HAVE TURNED THIS INTO A LEGITAMATE FIC SO DONT FORGET TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND SUBSCRIBEEEEEE]  
> ↳ [tell me what u thinkkkkkkk]


	43. 𝙀𝙡𝙚𝙫𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧⇢𝙑𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨 (𝙁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙄𝙒𝘼𝙄𝙕𝙐𝙈𝙄 𝙃𝘼𝙅𝙄𝙈𝙀, 𝙎𝙐𝙉𝘼 𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙊𝙐, 𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝙆𝘼𝙂𝙀𝙔𝘼𝙈𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝘽𝙄𝙊 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁】  
> 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿 𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙥𝙮 𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙢𝙚𝙣 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙨, 𝙩𝙮𝙥𝙤𝙨  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [THERE'S SEPARATE SCENARIOS FOR EACH CHARACTER!!]  
> ↳ [I had a hard time trying to figure out which one to put in this os so I just decided to to all of them lol]  
> ↳ [based off of NCT's 'Elevator (127F)' and the big dick energy these three radiate.]

_"There's a narrow gap between us, It's filled with some breathtaking air."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**｡☆✼★━━━━━━Iwaizumi Hajime━━━━━━★✼☆｡**

You enter the elevator hurriedly, almost crashing into the person that’s standing inside. You peek over your files for a moment,

“O-Oh, I’m sorry--!” You breath catches in your throat as you get a glimpse of the man, wow he’s handsome. Tan, bronzed skin accompanied by dark spiky hair.

Steely gunmetal eyes scan over you for a moment before the corner of his lips pull up into a small smirk. “Don’t worry about it...Oikawa seriously gave you this much work?.” Gosh his voice makes him even hotter!

You still struggle to balance the files in your hands (your boss is one hell of an asshole), leading him to help you. Large hands gently ghosting yours as they shuffle the tacky yellow folders into place.

“Thank you…” You say quietly as his smirk grows ever so slightly, his gorgeous eyes locking with yours, making you trail off as you become mesmerized. He shakes his head once more, assuming you’re anticipating his name “Iwaizumi Hajime, you’re y/n l/n, right?” You nod, not being able to say anything to the hunk of a man in front of you.

You’re broken out of your trance as the elevator dings open, it’s not your floor, but there sure are a lot of people coming in. Slowly you and Iwaizumi are pushed to the back until you two are almost flushed against one another.

You’re vividly aware of your surroundings now, the heat radiating from Iwaizumi’s body bouncing off of yours. He tilts his body slightly, hoping to create more space so you’re more at ease but the position puts you both in an even more intimate position. You look up and your eyes meet his beautiful gunmetal eyes.

He’s so close you’re practically about to combust.

Obviously, being in such close proximity to him, his cologne wafts over to you. It’s a subtle yet alluring scent, like fresh linen and the slightest hint of musky oak. Your face grows hot and you look down at his expensive, shiny black shoes.

_You still have 4 floors to go…_

**｡☆✼★━━━━━━Suna Rintarou━━━━━━★✼☆｡**

You’re checking the time on your watch every five seconds like a crazy person. 

_‘Shit, shit, shit...I’m gonna be late! I’m gonna be late! I’m gonna be late! Mr. Kita is going to KILL me!’_ The words ring in your head repeatedly and you don’t even realize the elevator doors in front of you about to close.

“Oh! Wait!” You yelped immediately, scrambling towards the elevator. A ringed hand from inside slides between the doors, and the familiar adornments catch your eyes immediately. The doors open and seemingly uninterested eyes meet yours.

“Late again, l/n?” His tone sounds bored, but you know better as you catch sight of the smirk Suna’s wearing. Lazily adjusting the tie on his button up, his eyes flicker all over you as you enter the cramped elevator, trying to look away from him so you’re not more flustered than you already are.

He leans down to your ear, voice dropping about 4 octaves so only you can hear it despite the elevator being almost full.

“Nice outfit, meeting with Mr. Kita today I presume?” His hot breath fans against your ear, the rich cologne he’s wearing wafts through your senses. Your cheeks heat up instantly and you’re turning away from him once more with no avail. “No wonder you were in such a rush…”

“You know he gives you those crazy death glares whenever you’re late.” Your grumbling was a stark contrast to the way you gently pushed him away. His smirk grew even wider at your actions, you were too adorable to him not to tease.

“Wish you hurried to the office like that for me.” He says in an amused tone, you roll your eyes but your utterly flustered. When you first met Suna you never thought he could be such a flirt.

“Atsumu’s rubbing off on you…” You say quietly as he laughs, leaning against the elevator wall as he looks at you fondly.

_3 floors left to go…_ ****

**｡☆✼★━━━━━━Kageyama Tobio** ━━━━━━★✼☆｡

“Dumbass, watch where you’re going.” A voice come from behind you as the paperwork in your hands almost flies everywhere. Lucky your co-worker, Kageyama, was able to reach from behind you and prevent a potentially embarrassing situation.

You look behind you, wide eyed, your faces are inches apart. Kageyama is the first one to get embarrassed however, mumbling something under his breath as he turns away, pushing you gently into the elevator. You don’t miss the way his cheeks flush.

People huddle into the elevator behind the two of you, it was awfully cramped today and the amount of creepy, older co-workers taking advantage of the fact did not help it. You recognized a familiar female co-worker about to enter the elevator, take one look inside, and then headed straight for the stairs.

_‘I wish I did that…’_ You think as you try to shuffle away from the smelly guy cozying up to you. Suddenly there’s a large hand on either side of you. You shut your eyes before looking up and meeting Kageyama’s face, his eyes glaring daggers at the creepy man from earlier. 

The man looks away, utterly terrified of the 6 foot man in front of him. Kageyama’s eyes fall back to you, deep navy eyes sparkling as they meet yours.

“You’re gonna have to stay in this uh…” He trails off, trying to find the words to say. He’s keeping his cool but losing it internally.

“Kabedon?” You whisper and his eyes widen slightly as he nods, looking away from you once more. You take the opportunity to admire how handsome he truly is, the dark blue suit he’s wearing fits him almost _too_ well. “It’s okay, the view isn’t that bad from here.”

Your hands fly over your mouth as you realize instantly what you just said. Kageyama’s surprised but a sort of shit-eating grin graces his face. “Oh, yeah?” He asks, brow raising.

_‘And now I’ve riled up a cocky Kags! Nice!’_ You panic internally, now it’s your turn to look everywhere but him. He leans in closer to you, until there’s barely any space between the two of you.

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts then…” He whispers to you.

_2 more floors to go..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [how did you guys like that? should I write more scenarios/os's like these? comment down below!]  
> ↳ [also sorry for being gone for so long, I'm what you call 'down bad' right now. it's not a good time for me rn]  
> ↳ [will def try to write more often bc it kinda makes me feel better]


	44. 𝙑𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙮⇢𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖 𝙏𝙤𝙤𝙧𝙪 (𝙥𝙩.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝙊𝙍𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙎𝙏】  
> 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿 𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙮, 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [ah, here it is...part two of the og chapter...]  
> ↳ [literally abt to cry it's been almost a year since i wrote the first part T^T]

_"My heart is so full for you--I wish it was empty"_

.

.

.

* * *

Time went on and the seasons changed, atmosphere continuously taking on new forms and climates. The harsh snow that had once froze the earth melted away to nothing but tiny water droplets.

Everything changed, everything was preparing to blossom soon for the comings of spring.

Everything except your relationship with Oikawa.

Here you were again, sitting on the same edge of his bed as you stared off into space, contemplating your decisions. The cold air outside only amplifying the icy chill that bit at your bare skin. You were cold, freezing even, but you made no move to pick up your clothes off of the floor. You feel Oikawa's mattress dip from behind you, you don't bother to turn around. Flinching slightly as icy cold hands caress your sides, frazzled by how soft they were in comparison to their lack of warmth.

"What's bothering you, darling?" His voice come out muffled as he buries his face into your shoulder. The overwhelmingly sweet scent of vanilla that wafted from him did nothing to cover up the stench of sex. Perhaps the stench of _regret._

You stared down into your lap, eyes tracing the love bites littered all over your thighs and legs. No--you wouldn't even call them love bites at this point. They were markings, claims that would let any other man know that you were Oikawa's property and Oikawa's property only.

If only he loved you in the same way that was possessive of you.

You give a weak smile, "I'm fine." The same smile you gave him every time you saw him. The one you gave him even outside of his bedroom, the one he only ever returned when you were within the walls of his bedroom.

~*~

"Say, y/n, are you and Oikawa a thing?" Your friend, Kuroo, asks lightly, engrossed in whatever he was tapping away at on his phone. You clutch the drink in your hand a bit more tightly than before, eyes widening slightly as you notice Oikawa's head whip around towards the two of you in the corner of your eye. You don't look at him, you're too scared too see how angry Oikawa might look right now.

"N-No, not at all, why would you think that?" You hear the relieved sigh of Oikawa's voice and a hum of acknowledgement from Kuroo, who seemed to not notice Oikawa sitting in the café along with you two. A nonchalant 'dunno' comes from him and he continues to nag you about how you didn't respond to his text, prompting you to immediately fish for your phone out of your bag. As you duck down Kuroo's golden eyes peer over your form, recognizing the brown tufts of hair the had wildly whipped around at his question earlier.

~*~

It's not long before Oikawa confronts you, but you're not surprised that he only does so when you're in the confines of his space and you've already satisfied his needs.

"Seriously, y/n! You know how bad it could get if it got out that we...that we--!" He's screaming at this point, teeth gritting as he storms around the room continuously warning you and berating you for something you didn't even cause. His words stung as he carelessly threw them at you, not bothering to treat you kindly or gently despite the roughness of his earlier actions. The faux mercy and kindness that he once showcased to you begin to melt away, leaving behind the true, barren harshness he truly donned. "And that stupid friend of yours! That pompous fucker I swear to god I'll--"

No, he _couldn't_ be. Was he..was he talking about Kuroo? _Your best friend Kuroo?_

"Shut up Oikawa!" You scream and Oikawa stops in his tracks, his aggressive pacing ceasing as his mouth gapes open and close like a fish. He's just as shocked as you are, and you're just as angry as him. But he's not at the end of his rope, he's not at the end of his threshold, not like _you_ are. "Don't you dare talk about Kuroo like that." Your voice shakes from your anger and frustration. Kuroo's words flash back to your mind.

_"y/n..." he says lowly as the two of you are far from the café behind you "being used isn't the same thing as being loved." You quirk a brow, confused by his words. You peer up at him, expecting his face to have his signature bastard smirk written all over it, but instead you're met with piercing golden eyes. He knows what he's talking about and he means it._

_"You're smart, y/n. Albeit, you're a bit of a chicken at times and you're a bit blinded by your emotions as of right now, but when the times comes..."_

"I'm done with your shit." You say quietly, a simple sentence, but it speaks volumes. You were done with him constantly ignoring you like you were invisible, you were done with him keeping you on your toes at his convenience, you were done with having to hold your emotions in just for the sake of his pride, you were done being hidden away from the world like you were something to be ashamed of. "I'm done being your dirty little secret."

He's baffled, he doesn't know what to do as you get up from the bed and shove him aside, grabbing your clothes and pulling them on.

"You're done with me? Seriously?" He scoffs, as if he has something over you to make you stay, "You know that if you leave I can just--"

"Tell everyone? Tell everyone that we were just mindlessly fucking? Tell everyone that I was quite literally your fucktoy?" You shoot back immediately, you shake your head, you can't believe this guy. "Yeah go ahead, it'll hurt you just as much. In fact," You turn your head, peering over at his pathetic form from behind your shoulder, "You should. Then everyone's gonna know how much of a fucking asshole you are."

You don't listen to his protests as you storm out of his apartment, angrily wiping away the tears that fall down your cheeks. You start running, ignoring the questioning stares that you receive from passersby. You don't know where your legs are taking you as you run, mind clouded with hurt and frustration. You're free of Oikawa, but the feelings that budded for him had to be thrown away, torn out from your chest and forcibly ripped to shreds.

You come to a stop and you realize the door of the apartment you've stopped in front of, the sob the rips from your throat is enough to have the dark-haired male scrambling outside, crouching down to your crumpled form.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Kuroo asks gently as your crying dies down slightly, reduced down to nothing but tiny hiccups and sniffles. You meet his golden eyes full of worry and smile slightly, remembering that it was all because of him that you were able to leave.

"When the time came I knew what to do..." You said softly, "...I knew what to do..." you whisper to him again, eyes fluttering shut as his arms encase your form. It's warm and the uncomfortable iciness that once lingered around you is no longer there.

_No matter how long it lasts, winter always melts away into the warmth of spring._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [be sure to comment how you guys liked this one!]  
> ↳ [aaand that's a wrap for this one! always one for bittersweet endings!]  
> ↳ [okay but no seriously PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS ENDING WAS GOOD ASLDLJLASKJDLA]


	45. 𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣⇢𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖 𝙏𝙤𝙤𝙧𝙪 (𝙁?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝙊𝙍𝙐 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙁𝙇𝙐𝙁𝙁?】  
> 𝘾𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙜𝙚! 𝘼𝙐 + 𝘼𝙂𝙀𝘿-𝙐𝙋 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 (18+)
> 
> 𝙩𝙬: 𝙖𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙝𝙤𝙡, 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙖𝙡? (𝙡𝙤𝙡)  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> ↳ [so like...here...the reader is into girls and guys]  
> ↳ [i'm not trying to exclude anyone? i just wanted to try out something new so I hope you guys don't mind]  
> ↳ [the reader is BOLD i will tell u that, this chapter is a change of pace from what i usually write WHEW]  
> ↳ [PLS be sure to read my end note bc I have some more to say!]

_"I want to throw you off of a building but also make out with you at the same time, get what I'm saying?"_

.

.

.

* * *

“Hey pretty girl.” You and Oikawa say in unison to the girl between the two of you. She looks up from her drink, eyes darting nervously between both you and Oikawa. The once flirtatious auras are gone, replaced with pure _hostility_. Oikawa’s about to open his mouth to spit something nasty at you, but you’re quick to act. You swivel the girl’s chair so it’s facing you, the space between you two is much smaller than before.

Ignoring Oikawa fuming, you continue to charm and fluster the girl. One of your hands travels up the underside of her jaw, you gently pull her towards you. Your mouth is right next to her ear as you whisper loud enough for Oikawa to hear, never breaking eye contact with him.

“There’s definitely something other than the drinks here that I’d like to get my hands on.” A faint blush reaches Oikawa cheeks. Sure, you were infuriating, you pissed him off to no end, and you were much better at flirting that he was _(not that he’d ever admit it)_ but he was so helplessly attracted to you it hurt the huge ego he walked around with.

You were nothing like other girls he’d easily won over, you didn’t get on your knees (literally and figuratively for any man), you walked around like you owned every inch of ground you stepped on, yet everyone loved you. At the end of the day even if people utterly hated your guts you’d always manage to allure them back into loving you.

He saw himself in you, and it made his blood boil while also making blood rush down south.

“Fuck you.” He spits as he walks away, the girl you’re charming thinks you’re giggling along with her, but in reality it was a small part of the roaring laughter you wanted to let out at Oikawa.

He stomps over to the table Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki are seated at, their gazes equally as amused as yours. Crossing his arms like a child he sits himself down beside Iwaizumi,

“Rum and Cola!” He shouts like an idiot, startling the man serving drinks near them. The other three snicker.

“Seriously?”

“Rum and Cola?”

“Damn, y/n must’ve really humbled him.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Oikawa squeals, only causing the other three burst out into roaring laughter. Oikawa tunes out his annoying friends as his gaze finds you once more, you’re still talking to that girl but Oikawa knows you much too well to assume that you’re still interested in what she had to say. Suddenly, your eyes meet his gaze and a shit eating grin graces your face as you mouth the words.

_ “I win.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [OKAY HEY GUYS HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT?]  
> ↳ [this is actually a fic i've been thinking about writing for a while now]  
> ↳ [idk if i should just make the reader into guys so it's more inclusive?? bc i know not everyone's also into girls lol]  
> ↳ [AND YES I GAVE THE READER A PERSONALITY AND A FUCKGIRL PERSONALITY AT THAT OOF]  
> ↳ [should i mellow her down? not mellow her down? idk what to do ACK]  
> ↳ [BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE lmk what you think I should do and if I should think abt turning it into a legit fic or not???]


End file.
